A Vampire's Mate
by Lovex1
Summary: Within the darkest shadows in this world exists species far more superior to mankind, ones that live in a world a lot darker than humans. The innocent Lucy Heartfilia has lived a life full of loneliness and rejection but remains optimistic and cheerful. But she will soon learn, her life didn't belong in this world. And her true self is a lot more tainted than she ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1: The Fairy Tail Clan

**CHAPTER 1**

 _The Fairy Tail Clan_

* * *

 _Inside of the darkest shadows exist the darkest creatures._

 _Ones who feed on the blood and souls of humans._

 _Feasting on fear and agony._

 _So be fearful of the night for that is the time these beasts come out to play._

 _And... you may be their next toy._

"Oh how absolutely _terrifying_." I spoke with the roll of the eyes at Levy's little poem, flailing my arms to excentuate my sarcasm, "I am just chilled to the bone."

The petite bluenette who sat upon my pink bed, surrounding my papers, was holding some brown book, giving me a sigh at my over-exaggerated reaction. "I'm serious." Levy looked up to me with those brown eyes that could seduce even a pig, "You should stop going out a night."

"This again?" I sigh, leaning back into my desk chair, "Levy, vampires aren't real. It's folklores to keep little children from staying out too late." My hands went and caressed my boobs with a chuckling wink, "And I am far from a child."

My absolutely captivating friend gave me her 'stern' look as I like to call it - it more looked like she was ready to rip my head off but that's just because she's just naturally intimidating. "They _are_ real." The stubborn girl looked down to her papers, " _Very_ real."

I blinked a bit, surprised at how seriously she was taking it now. Recently, she'd been bringing this subject up but I just assumed she was merely trying to spook me. "Levy..." I shook my head with a laugh, "People are going to stop obsessing over you if they find out that you believe in that stuff. Maybe Gajeel will break up with you and throw you in a mental institution."

Levy was someone I met in the University I currently went to. Popular wasn't even a large enough word to describe her social status. It was as though the students at our school were _obsessed_ with her, absolutely and completely devoted to her as though they were her slaves. I, perhaps, could see why, I had never seen such a magnificent looking girl in my entire life, not even in a magazine.

Perfection.

I suppose that was the only suitable word for her. She had clear skin without a single scar or freckle on her pale flesh. Her eyes were brown like mine, yet, hers were _far_ more enticing, as though they glowed. And her body was fixed to absolute flawlessness, she was petite, with a small bust but a skinny waist and a large rump and somehow it looked better than any curvy woman I'd seen in my existence. Her lips were pink and plump, their shape molded into a precise design. And her hair seemed like, no matter what you did to it, it could never look bad.

The strangest thing though, was when she would wake up.

I swear to the almighty Lord this chick woke up radiating with absolute perfection. Every single part of her body just stayed the same, as though she never went to sleep in the first place. Unlike me, who would wake up with knots in her hair and bags underneath her eyes larger than Levy's fan base.

Whoever said perfection does not exist had not met her.

But, I suppose she was a bit mental as well.

"They can never do that. And Gajeel can never 'break up' with me." Levy spoke with all seriousness in her voice as though she wasn't just being cocky.

My right hand, of which was covered by a leather glove, went up to rub my face as I laughed at her ridiculous attitude, "Your arrogance is gonna bite you in the ass one day."

"I am not being _arrogant_." She hissed at me, making my laughter slowly come to an end, "It is impossible for them to stop obsessing. And Gajeel could _never_ leave me even if he wished to."

My eyebrows lifted at the statement, for some reason, I actually thought she believed it truly was impossible for either group to leave her. "Alright." I put my hands up as if to surrender with the shake of my head, lightly chuckling, letting this conversation end, "Whatever you say."

Quickly, the silence came back and the two of us returned to focusing on homework. My pencil tapped against my lips and I snuck a look at Levy who seemed to be engrossed in her book. I bit my lip a bit regretful as to what I said. What if she truly did believe? I opened my mouth a bit, deciding whether or not I want to speak, and ultimately broke the quiet air, "Hey look, I'm sorry. If you believe-"

"What if they were?" Levy's dark-toned voice overshadowed mine, sending a river of chills down my spine. I swallowed seeing a sort of terrifying glow in her bronze eyes, her lips moving to a voice that I didn't realize belonged to her. "Would you be _afraid_?"

A bit taken back, I blinked, trying to grasp on the intimidating glare she was giving me... her friend. "I..." I cough as I began to regain my composure, "I mean... if they are _murdering_ people I suppose I would be. I mean, wouldn't you?"

That answer seem to strike Levy with some form of malice, her threatening eyes turning back down to her papers, "They can't help it. They were _born_ only able to feed on the life of humans to survive. Isn't it unfair to hate them for something had no choice over?" She squeezed her pencil harshly, her eyes starting to heat up with this look of pure anger, which nearly made me jump out of my window. "I mean really, humans kill animals all the damn time for food. So what right do they have to hate on a species greater than theirs? Humans _are_ just animals after all."

I licked my lips, sinking into my chair, as I was actually interested in this debate topic. "Well, 'vampires' have to have another resource. I mean humans have other substitutes, we don't _have_ to eat meat."

Levy's voice lowered in a whisper, one that I could almost not hear, "There is a substitute." I watched as her eyes latched onto my right hand, "But it is _very_ hard to find."

Slowly, I nodded and then shrugged, "Then I suppose I can't blame them for their eating habits. We _are_ food I suppose. But, I, myself, would never kill a vampire. Even if I had a dagger in hand. I could never kill anything. So as much as I could try I don't think I could ever understand their ways. And perhaps, yes, I would be afraid." I smiled brightly, watching as this seemed to lighten Levy's cold face, "But, I would never hate them."

Her eyes stared at me wide, as though I said the most ground-breaking sentence human-kind had ever heard. But as quickly as that happened, a shadow instantly formed around her eyes, her hands frantically picking up her things. "Please..." She stood up, "Keep your innocence Lucy."

I tilted my head, blinking, "Well, I have to lose it at one point. I can't stay a virgin forever."

Levy shook her head, reaching out a tugging my right, gloved hand towards her face so she could view it closer. "I don't mean just that." I widened my eyes seeing how... sad her expression looked as she stared at my leather mitt, "Keep this kindness that you have. No matter how dark things will get for you... just please..." She kissed the top of my hand and stared at me with a forced smile, her eyes full of an uneasy amount of sorrow, "... Keep your light."

I felt my heart quicken at her words, and my back slowly back into my chair as I stared at her, "Levy..." I let out an awkward laugh, "You need to stop reading such spooky books."

Levy nodded and the sentence and smiled, rubbing my head softly as though a switch went off, "Perhaps you're right." Her body turned and started towards the door, leaving me with soft, charming words full of emotion, "And... Thank you."

The door shut and I was left completely bewildered in a thick silence.

My eyes looked up to the ceiling as my teeth knawed on the eraser of my pencil, "Vampires, huh..." I spoke quietly to myself, letting my mind wander a bit. Levy had always been a strange person. Looks of perfection. A personality of pure mystery. And she always just seemed _so_ intimidating. But, I was the only person at school that wasn't completely infatuated with her. I mean, I could see why people were but, it almost felt as though my body rejected the idea completely of even hugging her in an intimate way. Not just disinterest but almost pure disgust.

Perhaps I was just as delusional as she was.

I chuckled at the idea and let out a sigh, sinking into my comfortable seat, "I suppose she is my only friend around here." I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, "Maybe her mom told her these things when she was little. Or perhaps I should just sneak into her house and steal all of her horror books." I let out a loud laugh at the sentence and shook my head, "She'd kill me if I so much as walked up to her entrance."

And that idea _definitely_ intrigued me.

General P.O.V.

The air was filled with a musky scent of sex and blood, loud breathless moans filling the lowly lit room. Monstrous creaks came from the large, ripped up bed in the middle of the room where Levy laid, her fingers scratching at the bed board as Gajeel pounded into her from behind. The bluenette's nails were cracked with blood pouring out from underneath from clawing too harshly and her fingers squeezed the wood so tightly that it slowly was being crushed.

Gajeel violently thrusted into his lover, causing her body to fling forward with every impale. His eyes hungrily narrowed onto Levy's tiny pale neck, a grin forming on his lips. Two sharp teeth grew out from his gums, his eyes going wild as he leaned forward, sinking his fangs into her skin. She let out a loud cry, feeling the agonizing pain and horrible pleasure of his bite drive her body over the edge.

The raven-haired man tossed his head back feeling her walls clench tightly over his organ, her juices sliding down her legs. Whispering, he cursed, releasing his sinful seed into her body with red goo dripping from his delicious lips.

Gajeel pulled Levy up by her wrists, his limp dick still inside of her, as she fully sat on his lap panting with her small back pressed against his broad chest. The bluenette looked up to him with glazed eyes, licking her lips as she saw her own blood on his mouth. Slowly, her own fangs emerged and her head tilted backwards, engulfing his glorious crimson fluid. His hands went down and caressed her body as he felt her teeth suck out the red ooze from his veins, his hands slowly moving from her private, up her smooth stomach, to her small breasts.

Levy let out a pleasured hiss, as he twisted her nipple, releasing her bite and leaning her head backwards onto his shoulder. Her hand leaned up and shakily grabbed onto his cheek, moaning in ecstasy as his other hand inserted a finger into her opening. Warm blood dripped down from the corner of her mouth, dripping down from her chin and onto her white stomach.

"What's wrong?" Gajeel whispered with dark passion in his voice, causing her to shudder and breathe heavily with pleasure. "You taste strange."

Levy swallowed the blood still lingering in her mouth and rocked against his fingers, "I was just..." She moaned softly, making him chuckle, "... Starving."

"Don't try to lie to me." His tongue licked the wound he just gave he on her neck, "Your blood is always honest."

Levy slowly opened her eyes, her panting slowing down as she started to latch onto reality beyond the beautiful high she was feeling. Gajeel noticed her body beginning to relax and moved her hair to get a better view of her face. He removed his fingers and ran his arms through her armpits and placed his hands on her chest, kissing her shoulders, "Levy... Is it about that human?"

She stared blankly at the torn up mattress they were on that was covered in blood and their own bodily fluids. "Lucy... she..." Levy swallowed, still panting lightly, "... I'm scared."

Gajeel lifted a brow and stopped his loving kisses, " _You're_ scared?" He lifted the light-weighted girl off of his organ and laid her lightly on the bed. His large, muscular body hovered over her, viewing the dark fear in her eyes, "I am right here to protect you." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Forever, Levy."

The bluenette shook her head, rubbing her face, causing Gajeel to lean up and stare at her, " _I_ don't need any protection." She leaned up and touched the blood on her chin and stared at it with malice. "Gajeel..." She spoke lowly, rubbing the goo between her two fingers, "... I..."

The metal-pierced male watched as she turned her head, unwilling to reveal what she was going originally confess. He grabbed her hand, trying to get her to turn to him but to no avail. "If you're worried about her finding out about you, she won't." He kissed her palm, "Humans are arrogant creatures. If you mention beings that are above them, they will deem it impossible."

Levy shook her head, "Lucy isn't arrogant." She moved her hand up, her eyes still faced away, and rubbed the blood on her two fingers onto his cheek, "She's just... dense. And just so..." She clenched her jaw, "... So innocent."

"She can't be that innocent." Gajeel grinned, "Humans cannot resist us. She must have tried to seduce you more than once." He licked her collar bone, grazing her skin with his teeth, "But you're _mine_."

Levy turned her head back and stared back at the ceiling, "Lucy isn't affected by me." She shook her head, "She's never been."

"What? Is she some sort of werewolf?" He laughed, tilting his head, "What kind of human isn't seduced? That's impossible." He ran his finger up her stomach, "Unless she were..." Gajeel's eyes widened at the thought and he snapped his gaze to her, "... Levy... don't tell me..."

The bluenette nodded, biting the inside of her cheek, causing her fang to pierce it. Her long-haired mate slowly moved next to her bare body, kneeling nude beside her, "Have you been hiding this from everyone?" He narrowed his eyes in a scolding manner at the irresponsible girl, "Do you realize what hiding her means?"

She sat up instantly, grabbing onto her short hair, "I _know_! For Godsake Gajeel!" Her right arm laid over her propped up knee as the other hand was squeezing her right shoulder, her lips pressed against her left arm. "I haven't confirmed it yet but... she wears a glove on her right hand all the time." She bit her lip and Gajeel's almost popped out of their sockets, his skin growing chills. "It's the same glove. I know it's under there."

Gajeel leaned in and rubbed the sides of her arms, attempting to comfort her despite how against her actions he was. "Maybe she has a scar or something. A random human couldn't be one, Levy." He laid his chin on her shoulder, "What's her last name?"

The question made the bluenette bit her lip and averted her gaze, not willing to let out an answer. Gajeel furrowed his brows, squeezing her arms harshly with a reprimanding voice, "Levy."

Her fingers were trembling as she lowly whispered the answer, "Heartfilia."

Gajeel's eyes went wide at the confession and his hands released themselves from the girl, "That means..." He got off the bed and let out a growl, punching the wall, "Dammit Levy! What the fuck are you thinking!?"

"You don't get it!" Levy shouted back, turning around to face him as his head was resting against the wall in agitation. "She doesn't even know we _exist_! How the hell do you think she'll survive?! She's not like us, Gajeel!" Levy stood up, her eyes fuming with fear and anger, "She _wants_ this life! She's not the same anymore!"

"Like I give a shit!" He turned around, balling his fists as he looked to his beautiful naked lover who was panting with emotion, "Do you know how many humans you're killing by keeping this shit to yourself? Were you going to keep this up forever? This is a _one_ in a lifetime thing, Levy, and fucking with Fate does not turn out well." He pulled at his hair in frustration, "Do you know the pain you're putting everyone through? Everyone here? They need to... Natsu needs to know!"

Levy looked down the the ground with a shaky voice, "I know..." She plopped back down on the bed, mortified, "... I know..."

Gajeel looked at her expression, rubbing his face with a sigh. He slowly walked over to the petite girl and took her in his arms, "Alright..." He rested his chin on her head and look at the red wallpaper across from their two embracing, naked bodies. "We'll keep it a secret for now. But not forever." He ran his hands through her short, blue locks, "You should find out what clan she belongs to."

Levy went to nod but she paused, their moment interrupted but a loud pounding on their door. "Hey!" A familiar voice that belonged to Gray shouted from behind the barricade, "One you're done eating, get to the main room."

"Okay." Levy shouted back looking up to Gajeel who smiled softly. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed her, backing up gradually.

"As much as I'd like to stay here with your naked body, we should go." He spoke, bending down to pick up his pants. Levy let out a sigh and got off the bed, opening the door to their large walk-in closet, her hand pulling down a random dress. "And Shrimp..." Gajeel spoke, buttoning his trousers, "... Whatever happens to her isn't up to you, okay?" He rustled on his white blouse as he walked over to the skinny girl, placing a light kiss on her cheek, "And it's not your fault either. It's just how things are."

Levy nodded, her eyes looking down as he started to leave the room, "Got it..." She said with a sigh, fully placing on her dress.

In the main room of the large house, stood the vampires of the Fairy Tail clan. Or at least most. Levy and Gajeel stood side by side next to Juvia and Gray who were joined at the hip, whispering sexual flirts back and forth. Erza was outside, seemingly disposing a dead body outside while her mate, Jellal, waited for her at the front doors. "Did Natsu eat _another_ one?" Levy turned to Mira who smiled at the bluenette with her beautiful and sweet mouth.

"I suppose." She licked her lips, flashing a glimpse of her fangs, "He's the only one without a mate. And he is the youngest. He must be getting hungrier."

Laxus shook his head, folding his buff arms, "For a prince, that brat sure is fucking irresponsible."

The silver-haired beauty looked to her lover with a small chuckle, "My, Laxus, do you have any place to judge him? Back when you were his age, I remember finding you covered in prostitutes' corpses. Thank goodness I found you that day or you probably would've ended the human race."

The lightning-scarred male chuckled, his hand sensually rubbing Mira's hip, "Aren't I just _blessed_." The two chuckled and shared a light kiss as two more individuals walked into the room. Cana stumbled into the room, her fingers tugging on Bacchus's sleeve as they stood in line next to Mira.

Levy lifted a brow as Cana's messy appearance and Bacchus who seemed to be flushed as though he were ill, "You both look like you're about to fuck in front of the entire clan." Gajeel chuckled, pulling Levy into his chest as the others snickered at the observation.

"Nobody told me there was gonna be a meeting." The brunette hissed, buttoning up her shirt as Bacchus snuck constant looks at her chest. "We were stopped right before shit got good."

Erza walked in, wiping off the blood from her hands as Jellal slowly guided her towards the line. "God, another one?" Cobra hissed as he walked into the room behind Erza, his hand intertwined with Kinana who trailed behind him.

The purple-haired beauty yawned, coming to a stop once the couple reached the line beside Jellal. "He's had one everyday this month." She looked up to her maroon-haired mate, "Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"Don't forget that threeway he had last Wednesday." Gray snickered, "Those bitches wouldn't shut up."

The group laughed at the remark but before anybody could input more comments, the doors in front of them opened, instantly silencing them all. All their eyes latched onto the absolutely beautiful pink-haired male that stood between them, scratching the back of his head with tired eyes. He turned his intimidating, cold gaze up to the line of vampires and hissed at the couples as they softly flirted with each other.

"What's with the grumpy glare?" Mira giggled, "Shouldn't you be extremely replenished with all the fresh blood you've had these last few weeks?"

Natsu ground his teeth, shutting his eyes as he walked into the line, standing in the center beside Laxus and Cana. "It's getting less and less filling." He let out another long yawn, "Not to mention the sex is fucking boring too."

Before anyone could respond, the doors opened again and this time the sight of the new individual caused everyone to kneel in respect. Igneel stepped forward and spoke sternly, "Rise."

They obeyed and came to full stands, all staring respectfully at their clan leader. Igneel held his hands behind his back and study his clan's Legendary 12. And his son, the next heir. "Good evening."

"Good evening." They responded in unison, bending in equally leveled bows.

Igneel was silent for a moment as he studied the beautiful and young vampires in front of him. Very young. "I've summoned you for an important subject that has become more real the more days that pass us." He spoke solemnly, "It seems my generation has reached a time where it must pass into history and let the present children come to rule the clan. The entire clan has known Natsu would be succeeding me though, the time where he would replace me has been an unknown and ignored factor."

Everyone's eyes widened at the absolute sudden and unsuspected words he was spouting, "Sir," Laxus spoke, completely shocked, "You cannot be meaning… you're stepping down _now_?"

Erza hissed at the idea and stepped forward, "That is unbelieveably irresponsible. Please forgive my impudence but, sir, Natsu hasn't a mate yet. And recently his thirst has been out of control to the point where it's affected him both mentally and physically." The crimson haired beauty ground her teeth together as Jellal squeezed her wrist as an attempt to shut her up. "How can you expect him to rule an entire clan when he can hardly handle himself at the moment? We are your guardians sir, we cannot allow you to go through with a decision that could potentially hurt the clan."

The noble leader stared at his young guardian for a moment, "You 12 are not my guardians. My Legendary 12 retired nearly 4 years ago and I feel as though it has reached a time where I must join them. You all belong to my son and the new generation." He let out a breath and stood up straight, "That being said, though, Natsu you are not in the correct shape to claim leadership."

The pink haired male nodded respectfully, "I understand." He looked up with fierce eyes, obviously holding back the pain of his intense hunger. "What must I do?"

"I sense it." Igneel sucked in a deep breath through his nose, gathering all the scents around him. "Your power is growing, my son. And with that, your thirst and desire has increased largely as well." He stared at his onyx eyed child with an stern gaze, "Your mate is near. It is proof enough in your change of nature." Igneel lifted his chin up, feeling natsu's power melt off of his body like lava, "Certainly a powerful mate as well."

Natsu's pupils narrowed into daggers at the word, his fang biting into his lip as his eyes changed to a red color. "Where is she?"

"Fate will lead you both together." He shut his eyes with a breath, "I do not know where or when. I just know that it is soon, son. And once she appears, you will assume the throne."

Natsu blinked back to his original onyx eye color and clutched his jaw, "Yes, sir."

The 12 looked to Natsu, all of them feeling the seeping power from his body, and then nodded in respect as the pink haired boy bowed to his father and quickly made his way out of his room. Igneel's eyes went to Gajeel and Jellal, "Make sure he doesn't murder anymore humans."

"How soon?" Levy asked, halting the old man before he turned around to exit.

Igneel looked towards the petite girl and then towards the breezing world behind her. He inhaled, "For the sake of the citizen's, you may want to pray by tomorrow."

Levy looked to Gajeel nervously as her raven haired lover merely folded his arms with a stern look. She looked down to her nails and let out an exhale, closing her eyes. "Dammit…" She whispered.

Lucy's P.O.V.

My body walked along the University's corridor without a single soul around me. It was rare to see people around me during free time, as though the entire student body just completely avoided me whenever able. Though, this wasn't exactly a new trend, ever since I could remember people would completely reject my existence entirely, as though just being within 12 meter of me was the most revolting feeling in the world.

I never knew why, I just sort of blamed it on my lack of social skills and my mind making me believe that everyone was ignoring me when it was really me ignoring everyone. But unfortunately, neither were the case, people really did just utterly ignore me whether it was at school or in the general public. People just hated me. And I never knew why but I just had to accept it one way or another.

Well, that is, until I met Levy.

My complete opposite.

Attractive beyond human capability and I kid you not, every single person that passed her would be put under a spell of infatuation. I didn't understand the reasoning for this either. Well, I mean, sure the girl was inhumanly perfect, as though she were straight out of Photoshop but literally even _dogs_ would follow her around like she were a walking goddess. But, I never felt infatuated with her. Actually, the thought of being in love or attracted to everyone, even models, made my entire body just completely reject and regurgitate the idea.

Strange, I'm aware.

And for some reason this unbelievably popular and beautiful creature decided to befriend the loneliest and saddest excuse for the human species out of everyone. Why? Beats me. But I tended not to dwell on such things, life happens and people make choices and it was better for me not look into them. That was the rule that got me through this extremely lonely and strange life of mine.

"Luce!" A voice called out from behind.

I turned around and was greeted with the sight of several students surrounding something. But as soon as I made eye contact with one of them, they all retreated like bugs sprayed with poison. Out of the crowd emerged this stunning blue haired friend of mine, glowing as brightly as the sun. "Sometimes it is absolutely amazing to have someone as repulsive as you for a friend." She spoke with a laugh.

An instant hiss escaped my lips, "Just wait, today I got a new shampoo. The commercial says it'll have people kissing at my feet. Ha!" I held an extremely determined expression, "I'll be stealing all of your fans, so you better watch out."

Levy lifted a brow and then instantly let out a laugh, making me growl and shrink into a pout. "I wish you luck with that." She snickered, clearly having no faith in my cupid shampoo. "Anyway, are you busy?"

I lifted a brow at the question, "What could I possibly be busy with?"

"Oh right." She chuckled, poking my cheek, her intensely beautiful face only centimeters apart from mine, "You're a friendless virgin. Almost forgot!"

"Y'know," I pouted, turning away, "You're being especially cruel today. What's the occasion?"

Levy stared at for me and for a moment I caught a glimpse of pure concern in her eyes until they were overshadowed by her indifferent mask. "Sorry, I've been in a bad mood since yesterday." She grabbed onto my gloved hand and for a moment, I felt a shock shoot up my arm and instinctually I pulled away. The bluenette looked at me, holding her hand as though I'd just burnt it and then stared at me, her eyes clearly mixed with mortification and anxiety.

"A-Ah…" I searched for words, hoping that didn't freak out. Hoping she wouldn't avoid me like everyone else. "Sorry. That's never happened before."

Levy shook her head and then looked down to the hand that seemed to be in pain, "Let's go back to your place." She said almost commanding as though I had no say.

Though, it wasn't like I was complaining, having people other than myself inside my home was rare. Actually it never happened. When I was younger I'd even wish for burglaries just to have some form of human contact within my midst. Like hell I'd turn it down now.

And so, after what seemed to be the longest and most silent as well as tense walk of my existence, we arrived back at my place. When I pulled out my key, I noticed my palms were shaking and snuck a look to Levy who was radiating with the heavy amount of nervousness that seemed to be seeping into me as well. I really wanted to ask what this was all about but there was this unfamiliar… I don't know… _feeling_ about her. One that made me nearly bow my head in respect and make me feel as though I wasn't allowed to speak until spoken to. Like she were my superior.

But of course, I brushed it off and opened the door to my small and relatively clean apartment. As soon as we stepped in, Levy shoved past me and threw her bag onto the couch, walking back and forth nearly panting. I slowly put my keys down and approached the clearly stressed out bluenette with caution, "Levy…" I spoke softly, almost fearful to speak to her, "… Is everything okay?"

"Okay…" She said in an exhale, her eyes shut as she turned her body to me, "Okay, Lucy. I'm going to ask you questions. And you need to be honest." Her eyes met mine and for a moment I swear to god there was a crimson color. But it was so fast and as soon as she blinked it was gone so I just assumed my eyes were playing games again. "… You can't lie. No matter what, okay?"

I lifted a brow at her strange behavior and slowly sat onto the couch, "Are you trying to get into the Detective line of work?" I chuckled a bit, unable to take this unbelievably intense mood seriously, "Have I committed a crime, Officer?"

Levy's eyes then narrowed onto me as though I were less than an insect, so demanding, so… dark. I felt myself involuntarily sink into the couch and swallow, my body growing instant chills. "Who are your parents?"

I blinked for a moment, not expecting this question at all. And then I felt a relief fill my system, for a moment I had actually thought I was in some serious trouble, like she was going to rip my head off or something. I let out a chuckling breath and shook my head, "How should I know?" I looked up to her, "I was an orphan. And nobody ever adopted me so I was kicked out at 18. And here I am."

Levy's eyes softened almost immediately, giving me this sort of pitiful look that my heart seemed to tighten at. She seemed to feel sad for me.

"Ah, I'm sorry… about that." Levy awkwardly scratched the back of her head.

I chuckled, shaking me head, "It's fine. Nobody's actually asked me that." I tilted my head with a soft smile, "It's nice... To have someone care for you. I never had that, y'know?"

The blue haired beauty nodded slowly, seemingly trying to find her resolve oncemore, "Do you remember anything about your family?"

I tilted my head back and stared at the ceiling, trying to think pretty hard. "Umm…" I bit my tongue, searching the farthest parts of my memories and almost instantly, as though something was blocking me, a shock went up my spine and I winced, losing my train of thought. I blinked fast, shaking my head at the weird pain, "Ah… No. I don't." I widened my eyes almost instantly, "Oh wait! They left me this glove!" I held up my hand covered in leather, "I never knew why. Or really what it was for. They probably had the same skin condition so they left this before abandoning me." I smiled at it, "It's small but this is from the only people who loved me. I mean, they left me but they were my parents. So they probably loved me a little, right?"

Levy clenched her jaw and averted her jaw, "Jeez," she sat down, looking to her hands, "Your life is sort of depressing."

I let out a laugh, "It's fine." I folded my arms, sitting up straight, "I believe everyone has a soulmate. And I just have to wait till Fate leads me to him. Then I'll have a real family." My eyes glowed at the thought of the hopeful future, "What about you? What's your family like?"

Levy seemed to be still stuck on the first couple of sentences, "I hope you never meet him…" She whispered.

I lifted a brow, unsure if I heard her correctly, "Levy?"

She shook her thoughts away and then looked back up to me, "Oh, uh, my family?" Her expression seemed to change almost instantly at the thought and though she attempted to drown the smile, I could see the happiness in her eyes. "They're all extremely beautiful people. And there's a lot of them. Too many, really." She let out a sigh, "And they're all pretty fucked up, at least towards people like you. But, in reality, all of them are extremely noble and strong."

I smiled, "They sound amazing." I leaned forward a bit, "I wonder if they'd like me?"

"No!" She shouted instantly, snapping back to her harsh gaze as she stood up abruptly. I stared at her in shock and she seemed to swallow, as though to hold herself back. "Um… no… sorry. They aren't very social."

"Neither am I." I spoke, pushing it a little. If they were related to Levy, I wondered if they would be the same, if they'd accept me and like me too. The thought of that was too addicting to let go of. "We've been friends for a while now and I haven't even met your boyfriend. C'mon, let me a little into your private life if you're gonna try and pry into mine."

"You're pushing your limits, Luce." She hissed in a dark tone that instinctually made my body retract backwards.

I stared at her, feeling my hopes die down and then I stared down blankly, "I'm sorry. I just thought…" I swallowed a bit, "I thought we could be friends."

"They aren't people who you want to be friends with." She spoke sternly, "Trust me."

I nodded slowly with a whisper, "… Okay."

It was silent for a while. I could feel Levy's eyes burning through me, just staring at me as though to study my every detail. My body grew slightly tense as I became more and more nervous around this unusual and scary version of Levy. "Show me what's under the glove." She said instantly in such a commanding tone, I almost thought she was my commanding officer.

I looked up and instantly held onto the leather hand defensively, "Why?" I shook my head, "I told you before, it's a skin condition."

Levy's eyes held no remorse, only domination, "Show me."

My limbs trembled at the frightening gaze but I refused, feeling my stomach sink, "No." I squeezed onto it, "There's a reason I cover it! Everyone just ignores me now! Do you know what it's like when the glove is off? People will look at me with glares, some people will grow frightened, others will actually walk several feet in order to avoid me!" I stuffed my face into it, "You're my only friend! This thing is like some curse and… and you'll leave me!"

Levy's eyes remained the same, so cold, so empty of any emotion, just demanding. "Lucy. This is important." She bent down in front of me, "It's not a curse. I promise nothing will happen once you show me."

"Why do you need to see it then?" I refused to remove my guard, "I don't get what's going on! You're freaking me out!"

She stared at me, softening her eyes a bit but still holding that hidden commanding glare, "I know it's confusing to just spring this on you. But unfortunately, we're running out of time." And what happened next was something I was almost certain my imagination made up.

Her eyes beamed a bright red and with an insanely fast speed, so fast that I didn't eve see her move, her hand dived towards mine and ripped the glove off. I couldn't even react, my mind nor my eyes were able to keep up with situation. But she reacted. She reacted horribly.

Almost instantly, the air grew so thick and so tense, I felt it hard to breath. Her deep crimson eyes stared, becoming utterly mortified and wide as she looked to the pink symbol pasted onto my white hand. Her body began vibrating, as did mine as I became caught up with the events, "… L-Levy…" I said in a high, silent tone, "… Your eyes."

But she didn't say anything, just stood up, backing up and knocking over my coffee table and a lamp. She stared at me in absolute horror as well as pure shock, her eyes still this piercing and horrifying deep red color, like blood. I wanted to say something but I was frozen in absolute fear. _What_ was she?

"You have to leave." She said, her eyes blinking back to their original color. Her body moved frantically into my bedroom and made tons of loud noises, "Tonight. Get out of town."

It took all of my power to actually stand up and approach this… girl… this creature? I walked slowly towards the bedroom, seeing Levy throw clothing into a bag. She worked fast as though battling time for her life and after a few bundle of cloths she zipped it up and looked up to me, making me wince. "Here." She threw it at me, which I barely caught, "Take it. And go."

I seemed to be breathing heavily, attempting to take all of this in at once. "Where… Where am I supposed to go?" I felt myself becoming overwhelmed and frustrated as my voice cracked, "… I don't have anything! What's going on Levy! Please… Please tell me!"

She seemed to stop dead in tracks, her back facing me as she bathed in this silence mixed with my hyperventilating. She let out a sigh, "I'm sorry." She said in a low tone, "I'm really sorry this happened to you Lucy." She held onto her head, "God, what am I doing? I can't let you escape. Shit." Levy hissed, pulling onto her hair, "Lucy…" Her voice was deep and serious, "… Am I wrong to believe you don't belong in my world anymore? You're... you're not the same anymore, right?"

World?

What world?

Anymore?

When was I...

I clenched my jaw, shaking my head in confusion, "What's happening!" I screamed, nearly collapsing, "I'm scared! What are you talking about?"

"I won't be able to keep my promise." She looked back at me, "Don't come near me ever again. Leave this city and never come back."

My teeth bit onto my lip and I couldn't decide whether to cry or to be angry, my heart was rapidly beating and I felt sick. "Please… just tell me what's happening?"

She walked past me and walked toward the door, "I need to figure this out." She leaned her head against the wood as her hand hovered over the handle, "I'm really fucking everything up, aren't I?"

"Levy…?" I said in a whimper.

The bluenette straightened up and turned the knob, letting the outside light leak into what seemed now to be such a dark and horrible room. "If you want this life, you need to leave."

Then she shut the door.

I stood still in the silence, unable to think, unable to comprehend the reality of the situation. My fingers dropped the bag and I felt my knees wobble but I forced myself to stay standing. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. I just wanted to know what was happening.

It seemed like a prank but ever since I saw those eyes…. Those red eyes… something within me had been ordering me around. Telling me the exact opposite of her. It wasn't a voice but rather an urge.

 _Follow her_. It seemed to be commanding me.

I couldn't think or breathe. It felt like an unseen force had a tight grip on my body, squeezing me and forcing me to do as it wished. I took a step forward, the only voice in my head being my own, copying the urge's commands in my body. _Follow her. Follow her. Follow her._

My fingers wrapped around the knob and as though I had no time to hesitate, I slammed it open. I stopped right before I left the apartment. What if Levy was right? Was my life in danger? I should leave. I should get on the next train and just… just leave!

But instead of trusting my conscious, my body moved on it's own and I went forward, shutting the door.

And walking right on Fate's path to the place that would kill me.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello there, tis Lovex1 with a brand new story requested by:** anime4life2112

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I've already written a few chapters so I should be updating this regularly without having to worry about Soft Storm nor MPHBB. Though, this is over 7,000 words so this should keep you occupied for a bit.**

 **Now for people coming to this for an update on Soft Storm or MPHBB: I've been in Japan so everything was on hiatus. I redid the first couple chapters of Soft Storm and now I'm working on the new chapter. As for my MPHBB, I'm almost finished with the new chapter but I need to get the plot in order before I do anything because there are a couple scenarios I need to place in order and all that boring stuff. Anyway, moral of the story, working on it but not finished. Also, I'm finishing the third chapter of Crybaby so I think I'll post the first one soon.**

 **Back to this story. I hope you guys like it. A warning, this story isn't going to be sweet. It's started off pretty decent but only from here on, it'll get progressively more fucked up. That's a promise. If you don't like rape, don't continue on. The message in this is going to be very hard to comprehend for those very sensitive with rape/murder subjects. It'll have sweet moments, it's not just one big sad, angsty thing. It'll have its share of happy moments like Soft Storm. But this is one of the first times I've made a story with extremely harsh messages covering topics that are sensitive. And people might feel uncomfortable because this isn't going to be some typical Stockholm Syndrome bullshit, it's going to get really deep. Nor is it going to be "I like her because she's the most humane out of everyone & she's different." No, I don't write like that. And I mean it, their relationship is going to be weird but beautiful.**

 **Though, if you hate Lucy right now, I know I don't favor her, she's gonna get real cool so don't you fret.**

 **Anyway, that's enough with my warnings. Peace. See ya soon!**

 **~Lovex1**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beautiful Sakura

**CHAPTER 2**

 _The Beautiful Sakura_

* * *

Loud, panicked breaths escaped Levy's breaths as she ran into the gates to the large base. Her feet stumbled over the rocky pathway that led to the entryway. She gripped onto the side of the door and slid it open, taking no time shut it as she scrambled through the large complex, "Gajeel!" She cried out desperately through her heavy breaths, "Gajeel!"

The other 12 looked out into the hallway and exchanged confused glances as the small bluenette ran, shouting frantically. Ultimately, they weren't all that concerned. It wasn't their problem.

Levy checked their bedroom but saw nothing but bloody and torn up sheets on their bed. "Gajee-"

"What is it?" Gajeel popped his head out of Natsu's room, the look of concern clearly painted on his face.

The blue haired girl paused and stared at him, clear mortification shaking in her eyes, "I did…" Her lips quivered as she thought about it, "… I did something really bad."

Laxus slipped his face out of Natsu's doorway and watched as Gajeel slowly walked towards the horrified Levy. "What's going on? Gajeel," He narrowed his gaze sternly, "We have orders to watch Natsu."

The longhaired male gently pushed Levy into their bedroom and he turned his head back to the scarred male, "Just gimme a sec, okay?"

Gajeel shut the door and looked to his small mate who was seated on the edge of the bed, rubbing her arms with a pale face. "What happened, Levy?"

She didn't look at him, she just kept her guilty gaze facing the floor, "I know…" She spoke in shaky breaths, "I know I should've forced her here. But… But I just… I couldn't!" It almost seemed like she was being controlled, her entire being shaking but no matter how much she rejected it, she had no control over her conscious. "I-I don't understand what's happening! As soon… As soon as I saw the marking I just snapped! I told her to leave and… Then I ran… And then I… I fuck!" She pressed her eyes back, trying to remove the throbbing of her head, "I've never felt so attached to someone before besides you! I just wanted to protect her… I wanted her safe, Gajeel!"

The pierced male widened his eyes and slowly backed, "… What have you done…?" He shook his head and then brushed his hair back out of frustration, "Don't tell me she's his…"

Levy sucked on her bottom lip and shut her eyes, unable to cope with the guilt of this. She wanted to drag Lucy here, her duty was more important than any friendship! But she had this instinct to protect her, far beyond mere affection.

"I see…" Gajeel watched as Levy fought with her own mind, "That's why she has such an influence on you. What a terrifying power she must be subduing."

Loud voices came from outside the door and Gajeel instantly opened the barricade, viewing Gray, Erza, Mira, and Cobra standing in a small group. "What's going on?" Gajeel interrupted the conversation.

The crimson haired woman closed her eyes and sniffed the air, "An intruder." Her eyes glowed red, "It stinks like a human though… It's strange."

Mira's eyes were the same deep crimson as she let the aroma sink into her senses, "It smells familiar. So familiar."

"I'm telling you it's impossible." Gray countered, "No human can get in here. Not even regular vampires. The barrier only allows those with the clan marking and even then, they'd have to be amongst the royals or invited by that pink-haired horndog."

Levy widened her eyes, smelling the familiar scent of a certain cupid shampoo. Without a moment to think, her body reacted almost immediately, her eyes turning bright red as her body blasted out of the room. Gajeel's eyes instantly snapped onto the incredibly fast girl, "Stop her!" He shouted instantly.

The four quickly lunged out and held back the small but powerful girl as she screamed and shouted, sweating beyond belief. Gajeel walked up from behind and slowly pet Levy's hair to soothe the crazed female. "You can't stop this, shrimp."

The bluenette shut her eyes tightly, violently shaking her head, "I need to protect! If she becomes one of us… she'll… she'll be in danger!" She kept trying to move her limbs but her captors had a solid grip, "She's not the same Lucy we remember! She's a human now! A human!"

The four looked at Levy, their eyes growing cautious at the mention of Lucy's name. "What's going on, Gajeel?" Gray looked up to Gajeel with stern and accusing eyes.

The long haired male let out a sigh and looked down the hallway where the other 12 began to smell the scent of this strange intruder. "It's Natsu's coronation day." He spoke softly.

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

These movements… they weren't mine.

My feet were moving with my muscle but it wasn't my mind that was controlling them. It felt like some unseen force was stringing my bones along as though I were a puppet.

I was in shock. My mind was replaying the scene of Levy's bright red eyes repeatedly. Every single time, the red color sparked something in my memory but if I even remotely tried to think back on it, a horrid shock would ride up my spine. As though there was an electric fence blocking that part of my mind.

My eyes were dull, staring at the ground, as I couldn't get a solid grip of my consciousness. I felt numb. I wasn't even thinking about my movements, my legs just strode with their own minds.

I didn't understand anything. I was desperately trying to avoid any reasoning as I was almost certain the truth of whatever was happening would be much more horrifying than I was expecting.

Levy was playing a joke.

That was my first thought. But something inside of my uncontrollable body was telling me it was all far more real than I'd ever come to realize. I knew I should've probably been afraid, judging by the usually composed Levy's erratic behavior. But as soon as my feet stepped in front of the large white gates that withheld Levy's home, an unfamiliar sense of warm nostalgia filled my veins.

The opening looked like it was pulled right from a shrine and placed here. Beyond it was a stone pathway that led to this enormous as well as beautiful traditional Japanese mansion. There was a large lake that took up most of the garden but nevertheless, there were lots of colorful trees and plants.

It was amazing.

The architecture seemed to be lines with pure gold and the ceiling was a beautiful, shining black. Looking at it from outside, it almost seemed like the whole place was radiating with absolute beauty.

Viewing it, a chill ran over my skin, one that made me feel incredibly overwhelmed with reminiscence. A bit of laughter echoed in my brain and I watched as the scenery in front of me faded into a strange scene. There were children running around, 14 of them. My eyes tried to focus on this what seemed to be hallucination and caught onto one of the kids who had the same golden hair as me. But before I could even register what was happening, I let out a grunt as a pain electrocuted my mind and the entire image disappeared.

I shut my eyes harshly, trying to regain my thoughts.

God, _what_ was going on?

But as fast as I regained control of my mental and physical state, I lost it once more. Without thinking, I had stepped forward towards the entrance. I hesitated before entering, feeling a weird pressure try to push me back but my desire to move forward was much stronger. Without necessarily thinking, I held out my hand with the pink marking and put it through the gate, feeling the pressure almost instantly vanish. Then the rest of my body followed shortly after.

It hadn't registered me why exactly I decided to extend my hand forward first. It just felt like an action as natural as breathing. But without giving myself a second to process what exactly I was doing, I completely trespassed onto the property and took the time to admire the place.

It was almost like a palace. Absolutely enchanting.

My feet walked down the stone path as I looked around, taking in the nice aroma of the nature. I reached the front steps but instead of walking forward, it felt like something was dragging me to the right. I followed the sinking feeling and found the force pulling be around the large mansion towards the back.

My feet became quieter as this was home invasion, though, for some reason that would not register. It felt like I had some unknown mission and I couldn't think against it, I just had to continue until I succeeded.

Slowly, my steps had circled around the enormous complex towards a small path that seemed to lead into the back garden. The whole world seemed so quiet here, so incredibly enchanting as well. As though the entire vicinity was under a magical spell. Everything just seemed to glow like lanterns and glitter like fairies.

Yes precisely that. Fairies. It seemed like a home fit for those mystic creatures.

As my body craned around the wall, the sight of several sakura trees took me back. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever witnessed. Pink, the color seemed to fill the whole atmosphere.

A gust of wind seemed to harshly hit the world in this moment, the sparkling petals blowing in the air like small dancing spirits. I held up my arm to block the impeding pieces of flower as my golden hair was brushed back. My eyes followed the gorgeous display of salmon dancers that seemed to circle around a substance radiating with the same, gorgeous pink color.

As soon as I tried to focus on this riveting element, it felt like the entire world around me had gone completely blank. All noise. All motion. All breathing. It disappeared. I was left with one feeling of sheer longing.

A beautiful man sat before me, one I'd never seen before. I lacked any viable description that could fully comprehend the utter enchantment of this person. His body was draped in a black yukata that split down his chest, showing his glowing, tan abs. His muscles had looked like they'd been sculpted from marble. He was sitting on the wooden patio, one of his legs hanging over the edge as the other was bent, supporting his muscular arm.

Slowly, my eyes went towards his long hair that was as stunning as the shining sakura around him. His face was radiating with brilliance and beauty, it was almost hard to stare. I had once thought Levy was the most beautiful creature on this planet but this man possessed the aura and the appearance far past anything human or even inhuman. Like a God or even beyond that. Just absolutely exquisite beyond comprehension.

` The wind blew again and I watched as he took in a breath and his eyes shifted over to mine. And as soon as those dangerous and unbearably alluring eyes clicked with mine, it felt as though a spark ignited through my body, awakening a part of myself I hadn't realized was subdued.

And silence befell the world.

Our eyes stayed connected, I couldn't move them even if I wanted to. Like there was this invisible line now connecting us. I ceased breathing, moving, anything. The world seemed to just completely come to a stop, like the universe was now just surrounding the two of us.

A line of tears fell from my eyes as I examined the male's striking black eyes, shining like an ebony gem. I didn't know the source of this overwhelmed feeling of both relief and utter pain.

I was certain I'd never seen this man before.

But somehow, these eyes… this scenery… A wave of reminiscence washed over me harder than any type of water. Why did it feel like… I'd been here before? That I had witnessed this same exact scene somewhere in my past?

Why did looking at this man not only cause every fiber in my body to explode with extreme desire but sent a devastating amount of pure emotion to crawl over my skin in goose bumps?

I wanted to dig deeper into this feeling, my mind was shuddering in absolute desire to break free from _something_. From whatever lock was holding the source of these strange feelings back.

"Natsu," a yellow-haired male came through the sliding door, "There's an inru-" He stopped, seeing no response from the salmon-haired god. He looked up seeing the silent exchange between him and me and fell completely still.

I watched as his enchanting eyes melted into a deep, glowing crimson color and I instantly felt my body snap free of whatever puppet master was controlling my body. And then everything hit me all at once. My foot took a step back as I began to widen my eyes in horror viewing the same red eyes that decorated Levy's gaze before.

The beautiful man stood up with eyes full of bewilderment as well as harsh darkness, revealing these… these _fangs_. "Why… a human?" He said in a deep tone that made my body shudder. "Why do you look like her?"

I was horrified.

But at the same time I was so unbearably drawn to the beast before me. I'd never felt this before, the craving to rip his clothing off, to go savage with desire. It just mortified me even more, causing my body to slowly take steps back as he walked toward me. "S…" I choked, "Stay away!" I screamed, scratching my throat with the power in that shriek.

"Who are you?" He hissed, his voice as threatening as a King's as he stood up, towering with such visible power.

A lump settled in my throat, disabling any breaths or words to escape my body. I felt sick, my stomach was twisting so much that I wanted to hurl and my heart was racing so fast it felt like I'd been running a marathon. And my body trembled so badly with sexual desire it frightened me beyond words.

"Levy…" I managed to squeak out a small voice, "… W-Where's Levy?"

The pink haired male's eyes held no kindness; it was the gaze of a devil. "… It isn't possible…" He spoke in a low tone, studying me as though I were a book. "A human. It's never been heard of." He clenched his jaw, "And with the appearance so similar… how cruel."

I wanted to run. To leave. These weren't people, I knew that, very deep down I knew they were something way more horrifying than humans. I didn't care, I didn't want to know. I should have listened.

I should have run.

 **General POV**

Laxus couldn't remove his eyes from the golden-haired girl surrounded by the cherry blossom petals. "Lucy…?" He whispered under his breath, shocked when her eyes instantly shot up to him in response.

"How…" She trembled violently, unable to move an inch, "How do you know my name?"

Both of their crimson eyes shot wide and Natsu shook his head, almost traumatized, "… How…"

Before he could finish the phrase, several bodies flung out of the doors, bodies prepared for battle. Lucy stared at the 10 absolutely enchanting beings that all stood behind Natsu, each radiating like Gods. But if they were Gods… what was the pink-haired man? He shined brighter than them all.

All of their threatening expression dropped into the same stunned silence as Laxus and Natsu, their eyes settling onto the blonde. "Levy… she was right." Gray said in a whisper, his hands shaking in disbelief. "How is this… possible?"

Mira covered her mouth and felt her face begin to heat up as she backed up her body into Laxus. "Lucy…" She spoke in a hoarse voice, shaking her head, "… Is it really?"

Before anyone could respond, Levy body shot through the group and her eyes settled desperately onto Lucy's mortified body. "Oh god." The bluenette whispered, "I'm sorry." She shook her head, "I'm so sorry."

The tiny girl wasn't sure whom those shaky apologies were for. She wasn't able to get a solid grip on her priorities, onto her own morals.

"Levy…" Laxus ground his teeth together, unsure how to handle this sudden event, "Did you know the whole time? And… you didn't say _anything_?"

Gajeel stepped forward calmly, pulling the small blue-haired woman back before she could go and attempt to aid Lucy. "It's not her." Gajeel said softly, "It's not Lucy."

Natsu walked forward despite his warning as Lucy cowered, wanting to run away but almost certain she had no escape. The large, beautiful male towered over her, his eyes as bright of a red as her pounding heart. His eyes instantly shot down to her right hand and without hesitate he gripped onto it and lifted it up.

And his entire body stiffened.

"Where?" He growled lowly as her fingers quivered inside of his palm. "Where did you get this?" He gripped at her leather glove, nearly breaking her hand.

Lucy hyperventilated, shaking her head, "M-My…" She clenched her jaw to prevent her overwhelmed tears from falling. "My parents. When I was… I was orphaned. It's the only thing I had left."

Natsu's eyes seemed to grow a shadow over them, an instant aura of pure darkness twisting around him. "Gajeel's right." He slowly loosened his grip, "It's not Lucy."

The blonde balled her fists, "I am!" She shook vigorously, "… M-My name is Lucy Heartfil-"

"Shut up!" Natsu shouted violently, making the entire Earth quake with his anger. "You. A _human_ has no right to reserve that last name. Don't you dare speak of it again."

Erza rubbed her palms, unable to stop her shaking. "Gajeel…" She shook her head, "What's going on?"

Lucy swallowed, feeling heavily overpowered by this man. "… I wanna…" She began to sob softly, rubbing her eyes like a small child. "… I wanna go home."

Natsu glared at her as though she were the most despicable thing on this Earth, "Something a pathetic as you, you _dare_ steal her body." He looked at her crying face, dripping with tears, "And you replace her face with this foul humane appearance."

"… I don't…" Lucy hiccupped, "I don't understand."

He ripped off her glove and his eyes darkly narrowed onto the symbol on her palm. A sour hatred spread through his veins at the sight of her pink Fairy Tail mark. His red eyes glowed harshly with his reawakened anger that he'd subdued for so long. "He's going to kill her." Levy trembled, "She should've run! There's no way… he'll accept this."

"Is she his…?" Juvia bit her quivering lip.

"How…" Mira shook her head, as Laxus hugged her from behind, "… How cruel."

"Fate is merciless." Gray said in a whispered tone, lightly rubbing his blue-haired lover's shoulders.

Natsu stared at her hand coldly and Lucy in this moment feared for her life. His glare was full of murder, as though he wanted to cut her hand off completely. He shut his eyes, his long lashes settling over his cheeks. "Do you understand where you are?" He said in an indifferent and bottomless tone.

"N-No…" The blonde managed to say through her tight throat.

"It's your new prison." Natsu said, his eyes opening back to their black color, glossed over with an emotion of nothing but empty darkness. "You'll be living here for the rest of your existence, understand?"

Lucy's eyes squinted in disbelief, "… E-Existence?" She harshly shook her head, swiping her hand from his grasp. "No. No I don't understand!" Her voice was much more powerful due to the shock but with the same fearsome tremble. "I-I don't know you. I just… please let me go home. I'm sorry… for… for trespassing."

"You must know it by now." Natsu spoke with a lidded gaze, empty of all remorse. His eyes melted back into their radiant ruby color, redder than any ounce of blood. Then she saw them again… those fangs. Sharper than a shark's tooth and deadlier than a gun. "You've entered the lair of vampires, dear human."

Vampire.

That was the glue to all these scattered pieces.

The full reality of Lucy's situation had finally come together.

The sane thing here would be to deny it. But how could she, while she was looking right at it. At this vampire. This deadly and horrifying creature.

The blonde instantly changed her mind in this moment. _I take it back._ She thought staring at this beast before her, _If I were to see a vampire, Levy…_

 _I would be terrified._

Natsu rolled down his sleeve to reveal his tan arm, the muscle defined to perfection. On his bicep, he revealed the same pink marking as Lucy's pasted against his skin. "I'm the heir to the Fairy Tail clan. Natsu Dragneel." He spoke as though he were giving a speech, his voice full of so much power as Lucy stared at the marking in shock. "And I am your mate."

"My… mate?" Lucy shook her head in absolute confusion. "What's that?"

Natsu turned around and looked to his Legendaries, all still trembling in confusion and shock. "Take her to my father." He said, ignoring Lucy's questions, "And Levy, Gajeel." He narrowed a dark glare onto the duo, "I expect a full explanation."

Without question, they obeyed and Lucy found herself surrounded by the ten. "Natsu…" Mira looked at the pink haired male, "… Are you sure?"

"It's meaningless to keep holding onto a concept so clearly false. Lucy is gone. I have settled with that fact since that day." He looked to them with deeply malicious eyes, "You all should learn to do the same. Regardless of these strange circumstances, our priorities lie on my inheritance of the throne. And this _thing_ is required for it." He turned away and walked forward, "We'll receive the full reality of this unheard of situation from Father. Now let's go."

Gajeel and Levy walked beside the heir, beginning to explain the story. Lucy swallowed as her arms were gripped onto, "Levy!" She shrieked instantly, "Levy please tell me why this is happening!"

The bluenette winced and looked down as Gajeel had a tight grip on her arm. "It's not your fault." Gajeel whispered, "Don't look at her."

The blonde lunged forward to try and run after her friend but these people… these vampires were stronger than concrete. It almost felt like she shattered her bone trying to fling her weight away from their grips. "Levy!" She screamed, crying desperately, "Please!"

 _I want to go home._

* * *

 **A/N: Hello there.**

 **So I'm pretty sure I revised this at least 4 times. I have five chapters already written but once I reread them, I was a tad bit unsatisfied. I was going to leave more mystery in this than flat out reveal there's another "Lucy" but, alas I didn't think that worked too well. So I deliver this to you.**

 **I think the sakura scene was some of the best descriptive writing I've ever created. It's not even that great which is a bit embarrassing but what are you gonna do, right?**

 **I am so completely aware that this is unbelievably confusing. Everything will be explained. You probably won't understand this until everything is explained. And I'd recommend once I reveal everything to go back and reread this specific chapter because that sakura scene was soooo important.**

 **God, I felt so hard for Natsu while writing this that I actually had to stop and cry. I know you don't know why yet but daamn. I love this story agh. It's so painful to write, I love it.**

 **I have half a mind to upload every chapter I have so far but, then you'd be on my ass about updating quickly and that just wouldn't work.**

 **Anyway, farewell. Until next month. Probably. Unless I get too anxious and update beforehand.**

 **P.S. MPHBB Update: I am having a hard time developing the rest of the plot line so that's why I haven't updated. I know the entire plot to it. But it's hard to develop the key scenes to go along with it. I'll update eventually. Before Soft Storm at least.**

 **And I'm thinking about uploading a new story but I don't know how you guys would feel about that. So I'll wait aha.**

 **Kay. Please Review and Favorite and Follow and all that jazz! I love you guys! Bye!**

 **~Lovex1**


	3. Chapter 3: Till Death Do Us Part

**CHAPTER 3**

 _Till Death Do Us Part_

Fear. That is the emotion that remained the most vibrant out of all the feelings rushing through my veins.

Tears swept from my eyes as I watched my blue-haired best friend walk in front of me, my voice unreachable to her. While I was surrounded by what I could only describe as the darkest beasts humanity could ever come to witness.

An aura so frightening that it made my skin crawl and my blood run thin surrounded the inside of the building. The more I was exposed to this small Hell stuffed into this large fortress, the more I could feel an odd sense of "power." It was like a heavy pressure burning deep into my skin. It was like the feeling of anxiety when you watch a horror movie, except I could physically feel it being pushed up against my skin.

It was hard to breathe, as though these creatures sucked out all of the oxygen from this sinful palace. Though I'm sure it was just my own lungs tightening with the rest of my tense body, causing painful heaves to blow through my chattering teeth.

"… Levy…" My weak and whimpering voice spoke for the 70th time, receiving nothing more than silence. "… Someone… please…"

My glossy sight witnessed a sliding door, painted over with red flowers that melted into what I could only assume was supposed to represent blood. The two strong grips around my arms, halted me harshly before them as Natsu closed his eyes and bowed his head before sliding it open a tad.

"Bring her in." A deep voice spoke from the other side of the thin wall before anyone could even initiate a greeting.

The power was stronger here. It was almost suffocating, like a hand gripping around my throat. Like five thousand hands pushing the sides of my head, like an entire army trying to squeeze me till I popped. To say it was overwhelming wasn't even close to the reality.

Natsu was the first to enter, followed by Levy and Gajeel, the others, then finally… me. The first thing that caught my eye was the open doors leading out to the patio that looked over a beautiful lake filled with shimmering sparkles. Then the walls that were painted with several almost tragically beautiful murals. The room itself was enormous, twice the size of my entire apartment.

Then I looked to the middle of the room where there was a single table with four pillows surrounding it, one of the seats captive by the source of all this ridiculous power. It was a man who seemed to be an elder, yet was still as enchanting as any youthful soul. He had long crimson hair and onyx eyes that were as dangerous as a dragon's.

With one glance at him, it was almost too obvious where that pink-haired creature's genes came from.

"Father." Natsu sat to the man's right, bowing as he acknowledged the handsome elder.

The powerful man seemed to stare at his son but gave no response, instead his eyes immediately drifted directly onto mine. A shock shot up my body at the sight of his eyes that made my body shudder, not in fear, but some other emotion. But before I could try to make it out, it was as though my brain painfully shoved me away from the idea.

"How interesting." He spoke with a hum, studying me better than text on a book. His eyes glossed over with this sheer enticement at the sight of me, like the one a whiz kid got when he discovered a new formula. "I had thought I sensed a peculiar energy, but I would not have guessed you have a peculiar appearance as well."

I didn't speak. I didn't respond in the slightest. All I could do was stand with sweat sliding down my skin as every possible muscle in my body tightened in trepidation. My nails dug into my palms while my teeth tore off the skin of my bottom lip. There was no possible way that I could handle all of this at once. I needed a minute, just a second, to try and calm down. But instead, it felt like they were trying to pile all of these new and horrifying situations onto me until I finally died.

"Father, why does a _human_ possess the mark of our clan?" Natsu's voice was vicious, as though trying to spite me. "And above all else, why is she my mate?"

The dragon-eyed man continued to look at me before his mouth emitted a deep as well as horribly enchanting voice. "What is your name, child?"

My head bobbed back at the vocal confrontation, causing my throat to swallow in an attempt to open it up. "L…" I choked, let out a loud cough.

"Lucy Heartfilia." Gajeel stated almost immediately, clearly not having the tolerance for my petrified state.

"I didn't ask you, did I?" The red-haired senior spoke in a dark voice, giving a glare more lethal than any weapon to Levy's lover. "Now," He closed his eyes with a sigh, opening them once more to stare at me with a much kinder expression. "I would like to hear your name from your own voice."

I stared at him as though he were death itself. But I couldn't help it, no matter how much I would try to confront him as though he were any ordinary human, _vampire_ would ring so loudly throughout my mind. I hadn't much experience socializing with people to begin with, so you could only imagine how horrible it was to be face to face with the Devil's bloodsuckers.

"I'm…" My chattering teeth clanked together loudly as I tried desperately to form rational sentences. "… My name is… It's Lucy Heart…" I swallowed, my gaze helplessly looking to Natsu's terrible glare before I could finish my last name. "… Um… Heart…" My breaths got heavier, my eyes looking down while I suffered slight panic. "… Fi-fi… Uh…"

"Well then, Miss Heartfi-fi," He chuckled, extending his arm to the pillow set across from him, "Care for a drink?"

The joke was subtle but it relieved me from some of my tension. The playful atmosphere of this man greatly dimmed my overwhelmed daze. Though, the clear dark and almost _sinful_ aura still glowed over his body like an unbearably bright lantern.

Without a choice, the two gripped onto my limbs sat me down on the cushion. My gaze refused to look up and examine the details of this man and his, even more terrifying, son's face.

"I suppose an introduction would be essential, hm?" The man's voice made my body jump, my eyes shutting tightly as though to block out all of my surroundings. "Though, lifting your head when I am speaking would be nice on your part as well, my dear."

My eyes widened and almost immediately I looked up and strained myself to look directly at his pupils. The sudden action seemed to make him chuckle. His fingers lifted his teacup up to his lips as he spoke, "It is a rare occasion to receive a direct greeting from a Royal, a Head to a Pureblood clan, nonetheless."

Pureblood clan?

A Royal?

Why did he say things as though I was already aware of what was going on?

Why were these people so familiar with me?

"You look like you have many questions." The Head spoke, gaining my attention once more. He put down his cup and smiled kindly despite the permanent threat tattooed in his eyes. "My name is Igneel Dragneel. The structure you currently reside in is the base of the Fairy Tail, a prestigious clan of purebloods. Natsu is my son, my heir. And those who stand behind you are known as the Legendary 12, Fate's chosen few." His head tilted, his voice light as though handling a cautious prey. "And you, I'm not sure what you are at all."

"I'm…" Lucy scoffed, nearly offended. "… I-I'm human."

"Oh no, no you are not." Igneel snickered and lightly placed his cup back onto the table. "There are many possibilities of what exactly you are, but a human is certainly not one of them."

Levy stepped forward but made no noise until Igneel noticed her and gave an approving nod. "Sir, I have been a close acquaintance of Lucy for quite a while now. She eats human substances, such as meat and fruits, as well as vegetables. No human is attracted to her in the slightest, not a single soul. But in the same respect, Lucy has never shown any enchantment towards any other human and also towards me."

"Yes… I did have my suspicions about you Levy. I could smell Natsu all over you recently." The crimson haired Head looked up to Gajeel, "Seeing as it is impossible for you to have relations with my son, this could have been the only viable reasoning."

Gajeel never wavered eye contact with his leader, "My Lord, I believe Levy hadn't purposefully betrayed the clan by keeping Lucy a secret."

"I don't believe so either." Igneel let out a breath, holding out his glass as Mira hurriedly filled it up. "I can sense her seduction as we speak." The crimson haired male looked directly into the blonde's horrified brown eyes. "Realize it or not, you have been controlling Levy this whole time."

Lucy shook her head, trying to fight her fear, "She's my… my friend! I haven't controlled anyone!" The blonde's voice was shaky. She was still very clearly overwhelmed. "How… How can you even unintentionally control someone? I didn't… I never…" She turned around and stared at Levy, "Levy… Tell them!"

The bluenette shared no exchange with Lucy, just merely continued to stare at Igneel, as stiff as a soldier. "I do have a speculation that this also could be a form of reincarnation. And her resemblance is also a factor to my affection-"

"Shut your mouth." Natsu viciously snapped, slamming his fist into the table. The loud noise silenced every single voice and breath. "She would not be reincarnated into such filth."

 _Filth?  
_ I wasn't as offended as I was just genuinely hurt. For some reason, hearing such harsh slander slide off of his tongue was as painful as a stab to the heart.

It was silent for a moment.

I didn't understand the situation at all.

Reincarnation? Me?

Were they joking?

"It's impossible." Igneel spoke immediately, making the small hope that seemed to surround the air, drop dead. "They were eradicated nearly a decade ago." His golden eyes met Lucy's, "My dear, what is your age?"

Lucy looked around, seeing all eyes staring at her, as though this question would determine life or death. "I'm… I'm 18."

That set off something.

Something huge.

If their faces weren't pale enough, they grew whiter, sick almost. It made me uneasy. This entire situation made me uneasy. I wanted only to lock myself inside a room, hide under some blankets and pretend, just for a moment, that I was having a nightmare. Just that one sheer second of sanity could put me back on track.

"She's too old." Igneel spoke simply despite the intense pressure in the room. "There are many possibilities. She could be a demon, an angel, anything who steals identities from the spirit realm." The man sipped his cup, "It wouldn't be entirely unlikely that a demon would steal her image and assign itself as your mate. They are known to be quite cruel."

"Old man, how many times must I repeat myself?" Natsu spoke with a harsh voice, "Take a look at her face. Are you to spout lies that this _girl_ can compare even in the slightest to her beauty? To her power? To _her_?"

Igneel was simply quiet, "I am as confused on this subject as you are, son." He looked up, eyes dark, "The fact still stands regardless. This is your mate and your requirement for the clan's leadership."

The pink-haired man glared at his father with eyes of a predator ready to attack. Bu Igneel's stare didn't waver. It was clear who held the most power between the two of them. Natsu le out a hiss and looked away. He slammed his fingers onto the table as he stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Do forgive my son." Igneel spoke, calmly sipping his drink. "This situation is a bit overwhelming for us."

Overwhelming for _them_?

I wanted to scream in frustration.

But all I could do was timidly nod.

My fingers scratched at my thighs as the anxiety pulsing through my veins could not be sated. "Mira, pour her a drink." Igneel spoke instantly.

The beautiful silver-haired girl that stood behind me grabbed the teapot on the table and poured it into my cup. My eyes could not stop staring at this woman. Her eyes seemed to glow almost with a silver color. Every feature on her head melded perfectly in sync with the rest of her face. It was perfection. It was unbelievable.

Mira's stare switched to my gaze and felt a sting of fear shoot up my spine. She studied me. Hard. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. Crimson eyes stared back at me. Maybe if I looked hard enough, I would be able to break free of this nightmare.

"That is all." Igneel spoke in a harsh tone. Without a single moment, of hesitation, Mira's eyes returned to their silver color and she stood up, returning to her place behind me. "Drink." The crimson haired man said with a smile yet a severely demanding voice.

My fingers instantly shot out to the glass at the command and I lifted it, allowing my eyes to view the substance. A red liquid filled the inside. I swirled it a bit, seeing it was much gooier than any sort of punch or wine I'd drunken before.

 _Vampire._

The word rang into my head again.

I looked up, seeing Igneel pour the same liquid into his own cup. Blood. I thought fearfully. It was blood.

Without fully thinking, I slapped away my glass and watched it crash and splatter the crimson sludge everywhere. My fingers were trembling as I sat panting. The sight of it was revolting. The stench of it, now spread everywhere, was gag-worthy. I covered my nose and mouth, feeling it almost surrounded my body like a gust of wind.

This wasn't normal.

It was so strong.

The horrid stench was so damn strong.

All of them were staring at me. I knew it. I could tell. Their eyes were burning into my body like I were being branded. They were getting closer and closer. The world around me was getting darker and darker. It felt like something inside of me was breaking. It was painful. Like my kidney's were being torn out of my skin.

Oh god.

Oh god. Oh god. Help me please.

Help me. Help me.

HELP ME.

General P.O.V.

The vampires looked at the little blonde human as her body rocked back and forth. Drool slid down her chin as her teeth chattered whispering, "Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." Continuously.

Levy's body was overwhelmed by the sight and she felt her impulse control her whole body. "What's happening!" She screamed, attempting to run to Lucy's aid before Gajeel held her back.

Igneel stared at Lucy both cautiously and strictly. "Laxus. Send a request to see Priestess Ultear. Invite her here."

"Priestess Ultear, sir?" The lightning-scarred male seemed almost appalled. "She hasn't the best relations with our clan. Why don't we invite one of the Priests from the Sabertooth clan?"

"Must I repeat myself Laxus?" Igneel looked at him with a deadly glare.

The yellow haired male bowed instantly, "No, sir."

The crimson haired man's attention returned to the delusional girl. "This is peculiar." He looked to his cup of blood, "Levy, you had said previously she didn't have an attraction to you nor any other human?"

The blue-haired girl was shutting her eyes, attempting to fight back against her instinct to defend Lucy. "Y-Yes…" She groaned.

"What about the other way around?" Igneel looked directly at the bluenette, "Did the humans reject her?"

Levy nodded instantly, "… It seems that way."

Igneel's eyes shined with a gleam of both curiosity and alarm. "Laxus and Gajeel." He spoke, "I want you to escort Lucy to Natsu's bedroom."

"Sir, please!" Levy cried out, "Just… just let her get used to things before Natsu's coronation."

Igneel's eyes held daggers as they snapped to Levy. "I won't accept your insolence, Levy." He spoke in a low and official tone, "Your duty is to protect this clan. And what you are doing can be considered treason."

Levy's raven-haired lover leaned his mouth down to her ear, "Behave." He hissed.

Levy swallowed and slammed her head into Gajeel's chest. The pierced male held his chin high, "I will do as told, sir."

"Tell my son, he is to uphold his duty as my heir." Igneel spoke, sipping his drink, "I want to remind you all, of your titles. I will not be pleased if you all get caught up with humane emotions and cause this clan unnecessary hardships. Remember our species. If you begin acting like a human, you can join them in the piles of corpses Natsu has left outside." Igneel stared at his Legendary 12. No. Not his. Natsu's. "Choose who you want to serve. The past or the future."

With that, Igneel stood up and walked toward the patio.

"You're dismissed." Igneel said.

The 12 began to leave the room as both Gajeel and Laxus got a grip on Lucy's limbs. Immediately, they hissed and let go, "Shit. She's hot." Gajeel spoke, looking to his hands that were bright red.

Laxus looked down to Lucy's pale arms, "Sir, I think there is something wrong with her."

"It's strange, isn't it?" Igneel spoke as his eyes dazed to the pond. "It is almost as though her body is rejecting her very existence."

Gajeel and Laxus glanced at each other, "Sir, I don't under-"

"Bring her to Natsu's room." Igneel's voice demanded, "Once Natsu has claimed her, she should be able to calm down."

Without hesitation, the two men pulled the trembling up girl by her arms. The heat emitting from her skin was enough to make even _them_ cringe.

"Leave me alone." She heaved, "Please. Please! Please!"

Lucy's P.O.V.

My eyes were closed yet I was seeing an entire world built around me. It was a place with walls, just an endless pit of darkness. The floor beneath me was a sea of red. It swam against my ankles. Small waves splashed against my legs, leaving splatters of crimson all over my pale skin.

 _Well done._ A voice spoke yet my ears could not physically ear them. Like a tune being echoed through my head. One only I could hear. _You've managed to wake me up a little._

I shook my head, trying to open my eyes. Though, I had absolutely no control over my limbs. "Who are you?" I whimpered.

 _I'm only who you identify me as._ The voice was low. Sexy. A sweet yet dangerous tone of sheer seduction. _I can be nothing. I can be simply a voice. Or I can even be you._

"You… me?" I shivered, "You can't be me. I'm already me!"

 _Are you?_ The voice snickered like someone who was teasing her prey.

"Yes!" I said with instant confidence.

 _Quite sure are we?_ The voice hummed. It felt like the sound was traveling. Circling me. Coming from different angles. _You won't be thinking that for very long._

I was confused. Overwhelmed. Traumatized. I was so many things at once that I was sure that I was on the brink of insanity. "What does that mean?"

 _Look._ The voice spoke, something forcefully pushing my head down. My eyes gazed at the deep red stream, running through my legs. Staining them with its red color. _You've already injured it._

"Injured… Injured what?" I chattered my teeth together, unable to contain my anxiety.

 _Good thing._ The voice echoed with a hiss. _You won't survive here without me._

"I… I don't want you!" I shouted, "Leave!"

 _You need me._ It whispered. _And you'll want me._

"Who are you?" I asked again, "Who are you!"

"We're here." The sound of Gajeel's deep voice broke through my nightmare. My eyes shot open and everything disappeared into reality. And I couldn't tell which situation was worse. "Who the hell are you talking to?"

I looked at my feet, sweat rolling down my skin as droll threatened to pour over my bottom lip. "W-Where are we?"

"Welcome home, princess." Laxus nodded his head to me.

I stared at the both of them with fearful bewilderment. Quickly, Gajeel's arm slid open the door, revealing a beautiful, large room. The walls were painted in a shimmering gold. The floor a perfectly made wooden surface. The doors to the patio were open, revealing the garden of cherry blossom trees. Pink and gold. Mixed together in one beautiful scenery.

As I stepped into the golden room, my eyes caught onto Natsu's pink locks dancing with the wind of sakura leaves. Then a wave of chills swam over my body as a sweet yet musky scent swam into my nose. Was this… was this what they called a "scent?" It was Natsu's. I didn't know why I knew that. It was just a smell that could only belong to one person. One that almost took his form in the smell.

"Leave her there." Natsu spoke without turning around to acknowledge any of us. "You two are dismissed."

Laxus and Gajeel bowed before disappearing, never uttering a single word to me.

I looked around seeing an empty room with a large futon set up on the ground. A dark-brown desk was placed across from the bed, with a large golden chest next to it.

There was a wall that seemed as though it would open and lead to more parts of the room. I was mesmerized by the air painted onto the golden wall. White trees blowing off pink petals that seemed to melt into the golden background. A pond surrounded by a yellow world. It was riveting.

"Do you understand what your duty is from here on?" Natsu spoke, the wind carrying his voice to me. It was so enticing. As though the very vibration of his voice was gripping at my body.

"… I don't understand any of this." I said in almost a cry. "I don't… understand."

"You're my mate." He spoke. "My mate. I am a man who is soon to run an entire clan. And you are to rule along side me."

I shook my head, "Why? Why? Why! I don't get why you're all so obsessed with me!" My fingers scratched at my head in frustration. "I don't belong here!"

"You're here because of that marking on your hand." He growled at my frantic attitude. "You're here because of Fate."

"What does that mean?" My voice cracked.

"Our species must feed on humans to live." Natsu explained finally, "And a mate is the only living substitute."

That… That was what Levy meant.

A substitute.

Another thing to feed from.

"It's a trap." Natsu looked forward, wing rustling through his long locks. "Once claimed… there's no escape. You become addicted. Unable to love or lust after anything else." He looked at the landscape, "Until… death do you part."

There was malice in his voice as he explained it to me.

It almost seemed like this concept was equivalent to the theory of soulmates.

I felt my blood pound through my system, "But I'm a human… how… why does this-"

"You're not human." Natsu spoke in an unwavering and harsh tone. "Whether you believe that or not, I have no care for." Slowly, he stood up, his yukata brushing up against the floor. "You'll come to face the truth at one point."

And for some reason… the fact I wasn't who I thought I was became more and more realistic.

"Can I… go home?" I asked again, knowing exactly what the answer was. "Ever? Please, just I want to go. I don't care when… I just… please."

Natsu's onyx eyes full of sheer rejection glared at me, "How stupid can one girl be?" He turned around, the trees dancing behind his glowing figure. "This is your home."

I stared at him.

For a moment, all of the horrible and mortifying emotions welled up inside me vanished. I had a want… no. I had a _need_ to be with him. An addiction… an obsession I'd never felt before washed through my veins like blood. My nails scraped into my palm, unable to contain this desire.

I'd never felt like this.

Nothing had remotely touched the surface of this emotion.

Was this…

Lust?

 _Handsome, isn't he?_ That voice echoed again. My body tensed up at the sound of it.

I shook my head vigorously, "I don't want this."

"It seems we have something in common." Natsu walked toward me, surrounded by an unapproachable darkness. "In fact, I made a promise once that I would kill you." His onyx eyes swirled with a dangerous gleam. "Though, it looks like that promise has no meaning anymore."

My body shuddered at the comment but not in fear.

 _He won't love you._ The hum of this seductive creature returned. _He's not yours to love._

I shut my eyes in attempt to rid of this demon inside my head.

"Let's start then." Natsu's eyes darkly filled into a crimson color, "I'm starving."

A chill of fear rushed over my system as he drew near. I couldn't tell if I wanted him or if I wanted to run away more.

My leg took a step back but before I could fully complete the movement, the pink haired beast's body was pressed up behind me. His hands held onto my wrists, immobilizing me completely. His lips moved to my ear, "Try not to die." He whispered in a venomous tone.

Before I could even remotely react, I found my body being slammed against the ground. Every part of my body was shaking violently as I stared at the red eyes that gazed down at me.

Instinctively, I turned onto my stomach and scratched at the ground, trying desperately to escape.

 _Give in._ The voice sang in a dark whisper. _You want it. You want it so bad._

"No!" I screamed, straining my muscles as I tried to beat this vampire's incomparable strength.

Natsu's hands gripped onto my pants, tearing them off with only brute strength. Tears fell from my eyes as I felt the wind from outside bite at my bare legs. He turned me over with a cruel grip, causing my back to painfully smash into the ground. I shook my head, screaming, crying, kicking, and hitting. "PLEASE!" I shrieked, digging my nails into his shoulder as the man took my attacks as though I were air.

This wasn't happening.

This wasn't happening.

This _wasn't_ happening.

 _It is._ The demon snickered, amused by my suffering. _Look at him. You're no more than food to him. What a truly beautiful beast you have before you._

"STOP!" I cried out, the water of my tears staining my cheeks in floods. "Please!" I hiccuped, "Please…"

The pink haired monster's violent hands gripped onto my underwear. My entire body spread with this sickening feeling. Humiliation. Mortification. All of it.

 _You forget lust. And desire._ It murmured. _You crave him. You love this. You want this._

I felt the thin fabric covering my innocence rip clean off of my body. I watched as Natsu threw the white cloth behind him. My legs instantly squeezed together as my hands covered my pink flower. My eyes shut tightly as I tried to imagine being somewhere. As I hoped and prayed this would end.

His warm fingers slipped between my tightly shut legs and effortlessly opened them to my trembling hands. "Please…" I whimpered, drops of sheer misery leaking out from under my lashes. "… Please stop."

Not a single response.

Not a single ounce of mercy.

This man.

He was… he was…

 _A lovely beast._ The voice hummed in delight. _Look at the darkness in his eyes. And the brutality he contains. All of this… yours._

"I DON'T WANT IT!" I cried out as his single hand pinned both my arms above my head. I shook my head, slamming my cheeks against the ground as my body jerked and quivered. "I DON'T! I DON'T! I DON'T!"  
 _He was never yours to begin with._ The voice darkly whispered into my ear, causing my whole body to fall limp. I felt something hard press against my entrance. My eyes stared at the ceiling, tears sliding down the sides of my head as my face grew cold and empty.

The brown color above me swirled into the same scenery from before.

One that was dark.

With the sea of red.

Slowly, I felt something thick and long fill me up with an excruciating pain. But I didn't shout. I just stared at the abyss. I wasn't here. I was dead. I was just… a corpse.

My body lifelessly moved as he thrusted into me violently. Again. And again. And again and again. His member sliced open my body mercilessly. I was numb. I didn't want to feel this. Any of this.

Hands formed out of the red sea below me. It felt up my pale body, staining me in a crimson color. _I can make this go away._ The voice whispered. _Just give into your desires. Unleash your true self._

 _Unleash… me._

"No…" I spoke in a hoarse voice.

The liquid gripped my body in my vision. The more and more I stayed stuck in this hallucination, the more this voice took form. _This wasn't the life you were created for._ It hissed into my ear. _You stole it._

 _From me._

I watched as the red goo formed a blob in front of me, standing as tall as me. It had a figure, a beautiful figure of a woman.

Natsu's mouth moved down to my neck as his hips rammed into me. I felt his tongue lick up the flesh. An instant shock of realization swam down my spine, followed by sheer panic. And then it sank into me.

Something sharp.

Something painful.

Something so…

 _Good._ The voice finished my sentence.

My eyes snapped open at the feeling but the vision inside my mind didn't disappear. I gasped for air as his fangs pierced deeply into my neck. Liquid slid down from the wound. It was blood. I could smell it. One that had my own person smell.

Why was my nose changing?

What happened to my senses?

 _You're changing._ The figure spoke. The sea below me started to rise. I felt the level wash over my shins now. _It's breaking. It's only a matter of time._

My fingers went up and sank my nails deeply into his shoulders. I felt his skin scrap off with my scratch. And then something… amazing met my nose. A smell so delicious… so enticing. I had to… I had to taste it. What was this? It was so good. It was so… so… _fucking_ good.

 _Bite._ The voice whispered. Tempting me. _Bite him._

My eyes narrowed onto his neck and I watched as my eyes seemed to change. I could see every detail in his skin. Every vein. Every color. Everything. And then something in my mouth started to grow. I didn't know what it was. But it caused me to open my mouth.

Without hesitation, I leaned forward and latched my teeth into him, feeling myself sink deep into his flesh. Blood slipped out of the laceration, touching my tongue. My head spun at the taste, filling not only my tongue but also my entire body. It gripped at my throat, washing my body with a warm and hot tingle. My veins pounded violently as an electric shock of pleasure rode through my system like a typhoon.

My arms wrapped around his neck as I could not stop drinking. So good.

So good! So good! So good so good so good!

I fed on him like I hadn't eaten in years. I was starving. Aching. So full of _desire_.

The blob of red liquid started to fade into a black shadow. I could make out the shape of long, flowing hair. _Yes_. The water below us rumbled, shaking in large waves. _All you need to do… is accept me, Lucy._

Gold erupted from the shadow, coloring over its hair. The locks were long, much longer than mine, and far more beautiful. As though it was made directly from the star's light and the sun's rays.

The black slime covering her body slowly melted off, revealing her white forehead. It was void of any color. So pale that it almost sparkled. Slowly, it went down to reveal her eyes. Red. Narrowed like a predators. And so dangerous and enticing. They were beautiful. Beyond anything I'd ever seen.

As my body melded tightly with Natsu's, his member throbbing as something released inside of me, all the black disappeared. And someone stood before me.

Instantly, I felt my whole body dull down. My vision… my fangs… my nose… it disappeared.

Before me, stood me.

No.

It wasn't me.

This woman… this creature… this… this goddess… was far more exquisite than anything I'd ever seen. She held an aura of power that matched the Universe's. Her face was sculpted to a pristine perfection that it was almost hard to look at. Her body was fixed into a figure of alluring magic. Her lashes were long and curled perfectly up against her eyelids. Her lips were plump and dyed with a tint of dark red.

And as she smiled, revealing her beautiful white teeth, two fangs were revealed. Her pupils were in daggers like a beast's. Her red eyes shined as though there were a universe inside of her dark and enchanting gaze.

She was inhuman.

 _You were almost there._ She grinned with seduction rolling off of her beautiful lips. Her hand reached out and rubbed up my stomach. I could not stop staring at her. At this momentous amount of sheer brilliance inside of this creature. This demon. _Why do you fear me, Lucy? We are the same, you and I._

Who are you?

 _I am the thing that's been locked away for a very long time._ She hummed, walking on the water as though it were concrete. _Have you not realized it?_

Realized what?  
 _I am you._

 _The real you._

"That's not possible!" I managed to scream with my real voice. "This is my body! Mine!"

 _No._

 _It's mine._

 _It's always been mine._

"You're an impostor!" I shouted, shaking my body. "Go away! Go away!"

 _You've always been the impostor._

 _I've just come to take my body back._

"… No." I shouted, "No! I want it! I want my body!"

 _This isn't your body._

 _And this isn't who you are._

 _I am you._

"NO!"

 _The fact that I'm here is proof enough, you've started to realize._

 _You've started to remember._

"I don't remember anything!" I shouted overwhelmed. "You aren't real!"

 _It's only a matter of time._

 _The truth will find you._

 _And when it does…_

 _You'll need me._

 _And you'll want me._

* * *

 **A/N: So. A wave of confusion you're feeling, I assume. I wasn't 100% thrilled about how this turned out. I couldn't write down precisely what I envisioned for this scene but alas, this is the closest I could get. Hopefully, some of you are starting to understand just what the fuck is going on here. And if you aren't, don't worry. You'll be experts by the time the story over.**

 **It's just a matter of time.**

 **Ha.**

 **Anyway. Revision is always a possibility. I wrote this with a wave of passion, without really reading over what I was typing. But for now, I'm satisfied.**

 **I apologize to anyone who is offended by rape, but this story is extremely dark. I don't think rape is okay in any sense but this is my version of angst. And it'll just get worse from here on out so I suggest you stop reading if it's too much.**

 **But overall, I hope you liked it. If not, well that's a darn shame.**

 **Please REVIEW.**

 **Love ya guys, as always.**

 **~Lovex1**


	4. Chapter 4: Thirst

**CHAPTER 4**

 _Thirst_

I was still. So incredibly still.

My muscles worked but I had no desire to move them. The world around me was very dark. I wondered how long I'd been staring at the ceiling. Probably many hours.

The liquid that vampire… that _beast_ forced into me was still leaking out. Every time I made a slight movement, I would feel more of it seep out. It was disgusting. I was disgusting.

I was so disgusting.

Not very many emotions had passed my mind. Actually, I tried to make my mind completely empty of any thought. I was afraid of her. Of that demon that was now haunting my brain. Fear was probably the most prominent emotion I was feeling, but even then, it was very dull.

In all honesty, it was very hard to come to terms with everything. So I just sort of… shut down. I was almost no better than corpse. But at least if I were dead, I wouldn't have to feel anything at all.

Natsu was in the room as well. But he was just as still as I was. Kneeled across from that golden chest beside the desk. All he did was stare at it. He'd probably been stuck there just as long as I'd been stuck on this floor.

My eyes shifted a bit and I looked a bit behind me where the corner of the futons was visible.

He didn't even rape me on the bed.

It was like two wild animals. Or perhaps he just didn't see me as a person. Just a dirty mutt he could hump till he was satisfied.

And before I knew it, it was morning.

My dead eyes reflected the rising sun from outside.

"Excuse me." A small voice lightly yelled form behind the sliding door. I didn't move nor even take the time to look toward it. I didn't want to move at all. "Young Master and Mistress, I have brought you a change of clothes."

"Bring it in." Natsu announced, seemingly shutting the chest from the loud _click!_

I heard the door slide open and immediately a gasp left the intruder's lips. Who could blame her. I was laying in the middle of the room with nothing covering my now horribly tainted flower. Blood and semen were leaking out of it. Life was draining out of me every moment I continued breathing.

I probably looked disgusting.

No, actually, not probably.

I knew just how absolutely revolting I looked. Cause I felt it too.

The small voice spoke once more, "Y-young Master… should I…" She seemed very concerned.

Natsu was silent for a moment before responding, "Wash it."

Wash _it_. Ha. Had been reduced so low that I was no longer worth recognizing as a human?

No, because I wasn't even human was I?

I didn't know what the fuck I was.

After a few moments went by, I felt very small fingers start gripping at my arms in an attempt to lift me up. My eyes moved toward the source, the action seemingly making them jump. Standing above me was a very young girl, no older than 7, dressed in a yukata.

Everyone around here seemed to wear one.

And red eyes.

This small… this small innocent girl was one of the beasts too.

You know, I had a choice. I could prevent further mortification of this poor adolescent, cover myself up, and march out of there. I could show this pink-haired rapist he could not break me.

But I didn't.

I just laid there.

I never knew how fragile I was.

Was this all it took to shatter me into a state of nothingness?

 _Pathetic._ The voice hummed.

I sucked in a sharp breath and felt my body spasm at the demon's reappearance. My body came to an upright sit as I desperately tried to subdue the voice's grip on my mind.

"M-mistress!" The blue-haired child nearly squealed.

I didn't look up. The innocence in her youthful gaze made me feel guilty. It made me feel dirty. "I got it." I barely managed to say through my dry throat.

"What?" The girl clearly hadn't heard my barely audible claim as she continued to place her aiding hands onto me.

"I got it!" I shouted this time. The power of my voice seemed to make the kid freeze. A look of shock and slight fear hid in her eyes.

Good.

Be afraid, I thought.

Don't touch me. Don't look at me. Don't talk to me. That's what I wanted. To be completely invisible. If not forever than just for right now. Just let me be invisible.

It was quiet for a while.

Until, I finally rose to my knees. I grimaced as his juice slid down my thigh. It made me sick. My arms were weak and wobbly and the same could be said about the rest of my body. But I continued to move.

Using the wall, I got to my feet.

"Mistress! Please…" The small voice pleaded, "Let me help you."

" _Help_ me?" I scoffed, my bare back turned to her concerned expression. "Where were you yesterday when I was begging for it?"

Quiet.

Absolutely quiet.

What did I expect as a response from a 7 year old? An answer? Advice? Damn, I really did lose my mind.

Then suddenly… I really did begin to lose it.

I could feel something. A tingle, a heat, something along those lines. It made my skin crawl and body twitch. I don't know how to explain it but it was as I was feeling the heat of two different beings. Not Natsu nor the brat. But something different.

They both had different smells. One of a sweet scent and another with a quiet blossoming fragrance. I could almost picture them in my head. This feeling, this smell… it painted a picture more vivid than words.

 _Knock knock!  
_ "Lucy…" A familiar voice smoke, muffled by the blocking shoji. "… It's me Levy."

My eyes widened.

That smell.

That feeling.

How did I know… How did I know it was her?

And…

"I brought Mira with me." The bluenette said with hesitation, "We started a bath for you."

The other scent. The other feeling… presence.

I let out a scream and fell to the floor, gripping onto my head. I didn't understand. Not at all. It felt like I could smell anything… bread being baked 2 miles away in a bakery filled with what seemed to be 5 people. The perfume of a woman walking 5 blocks down with her foully-scented mutt.

Every person in the complex.

All of their smells… it entered my nose like a merciless typhoon.

My fingers covered it desperately. It was overwhelming. Far too much. As though someone dunked thousands of heavy colognes right onto my nostrils. Burning, stinking, horrible!

"Mistress!" The girl shouted as I convulsed on the ground.

I heard the sliding door open and two gasps.

I could only imagine what I looked like. Probably something along the lines of a heavily induced meth-addict. Naked, bruised, broken, writhing in confusion and pain.

A cloth seemed to covered my bare body and I looked up at the feeling, Levy's red gaze immediately meeting mine. We both backed away from each other.

"Red…?" Levy blinked in disbelief. "Her eyes are red." She said to Mira.

The siver-haired monster smiled kindly, "Looks like you are starting to get comfortable already."

Red? _Her_ … did she mean mine?

My eyes were red?

I didn't speak. I just looked at them with absolute fear. Like a trembling rabbit.

"Cute." Mira giggled at my mortified state. She stood up and looked to Natsu who was seated across from the chest. "The least you could do is help clean your mate up. It's _your_ mess after all."

The pink-haired molester didn't look at her and didn't even bat an eye towards my way. "That _thing_ is notmy mate."

A sigh left her lips but she didn't argue back. The two girls simply leaned forward and helped my limp body to a stand. I didn't move. I let them do the work. Maybe they would drop me and leave me for dead. Or better yet, dump me outside. Leave it to the crows to rip me apart.

Mira held me up by the hip, my movements forced to copy hers. My back was curled over like vulture. Levy covered me with a blanket but it just fell off as I made no attempt to hold it up. The bluenette stood by my side, holding the cloth so my naked body could be covered. But for what? So she could protect my shame?

There was no way I could feel more shameful.

My body was tainted.

My mind was tainted.

I was tainted.

What was the use of covering it up? Let the world see just how disgusting I was.

My eyes were dead. They were open but I didn't process the sight. I didn't want to feel. See. Move. Touch. Taste… anything.

It seemed the duo led me to a bathroom.

Before I knew it, my skin was touching a burning heat swirling inside the rose-scented bath water. They dropped me gently into the tub and Levy had to lean me up against the edge so I wouldn't slide down and drown.

Mira grabbed onto a bar of soap as my bluenette friend… scratch that… ex-friend poured a bottle of shampoo onto my hand. The two started moving the materials over my body and hair.

Levy pulled my hair up, lathering it in soap. That's when she saw the bite mark buried deep in my neck. It was already healing. Her movements stopped for a moment and I could tell she felt guilty. But why? Because she used to be my friend or because I "forced" her like that crimson-haired beast said?

I didn't look too much into it. There were a lot of things that didn't make sense and I had no desire to waste my time trying to find answers. All I wanted to do now was sleep. Sleep forever.

 _You give up so easily._ The voice returned and my whole body tightened up. _All it took was a little rough sex and biting to make you lose your will to live._ She laughed. It was a deep and mocking laugh. _Human emotions are so fragile._

"Shut up!" I screamed, causing my two bathers to back up instantly. My knees bent up to my chest as my hands rubbed my arms. "Please _shut up_. Please… Please…" I shivered, losing my mind.

 _I'm not leaving._ She hummed. I could feel her fingers on me even though there was nothing visible in reality. I could feel her presence. Her _powerful_ presence. Was an effect of the bite? To feel even a ghost… a… a demon's presence? Their power?

 _To answer your question, yes. It's just a small effect of turning into a vampire._ She snickered. _Though, never in history has a human turned into a vampire with a bite. Only stories. You seem to be changing the rules all on your own hm?_

"V-vampire?" I shook my head in disbelief. Instantly I turned and saw both Levy and Mira staring at me with bewildered eyes. With _red_ bewildered eyes. Did she mean… I was… one of these… monsters?

 _Well you are the only one who can hear me. So it seems so._ She hummed lightly into my ear. As though she was standing right next to me. Instantly my palm slammed over the ear and I turned, seeing no enchanting demon. Only a mirror. With a reflection that horrified me.

The first thing I saw was the color red. Then I saw the shape of my eyes. The placid color of my skin. And the bite that was swelled against my neck. And I couldn't look away. I felt sick. My entire body shriveled up in cold sweat. I felt numb with a bunch of tingles spread over my body.

My eyes slowly turned to Levy. Terrified. Mortified. "… What happened to me?"

Mira walked in front of Levy, her face calm, collected. "We don't know." The silverette stared down at me. She had a kind face but her eyes told no lies. I could see just how dark her soul was through them. "We don't really know what you are. But for now, the only information we are certain of is you're not human. You're Natsu's mate. That's all that's necessary to know."

"My eyes are _red_!" I screamed at her, angry now. Unable to settle in one emotion. "What did that… what did you… what did she… do to me?"

 _You're acting pretty oblivious._

 _You know exactly what happened._

 _You know exactly what you are._

 _You're one of those red-eyed freaks you seem to fear so much._

 _Don't believe me?_ The seductive whisper spoke into my ear. _Look into the mirror oncemore. Look at it again and again until you can accept the truth._

 _Or don't._

The woman laughed. This was a game to her. I was a toy and nothing more. It seemed… I was a toy to just about everyone.

 _Either way,_ I felt her soft and dangerous fingers slide down my chest, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and neck. I could feel her weight against me. Leaning over me. Her face right beside me. If I closed my eyes, she was right there. _I'll be right here until this vulnerable mind of yours decides to let me free._

"...ucy!" A voice seemed to chime my mind back to its reality.

I was panting, shaking violently. My eyes blinked for a moment, blinking hard as though I had something in them, and then I shook away that terrible voice. "Lucy!" What seemed to be Levy's voice shouted at me. It took me a moment to fully realize her hands were on my shoulders and Mira was standing there silently with soap and shampoo in her hand.

"... I want to go home." Immediately I gripped onto Levy's wrist so she couldn't turn away this time. "Let me go home. Please." I stared at her. Deeply. Levy was no longer much of a friend to me, or as much as I convinced herself she was. I told myself she was the one I could trust. But, no... she was just the one I could manipulate. "You could sneak me out. You could Levy... please..."

The bluenette was caught in a frozen position of which I could see her physically trying to fight her instinct to follow my order. This was a strange moment for me. It felt natural to look into these eyes and see them as not the eyes of someone who'd been far prettier than me and far more popular than me for my whole life; but rather, of someone who just in the eyes of nature was just so much _less_.

This tingle I got from this involuntary manuplation was so _easy_. As though I'd been doing it my whole life. I felt like I knew exactly what to do with my body... with my words... and my eyes.

 _You're good._

The voice taunted. I could tell those words were not as sincere as they sounded.

 _Or should I say_ _ **I**_ _... am spectacular._

I could feel her finger tracing down the middle of my breasts. I could. As if she was real, as if she wasn't some delmon haunting me in only my mind.

 _Say... wasn't Levy your best friend?_

She chuckled.

 _You're using her. Wouldn't you say you're settling into your vampire skin almost too well?_

Instantly, I let go of Levy and blinked back whatever high I was feeling in that moment. Slowly, I looked down and rubbed my arms. "... I don't want this..." I brought my legs to my chest and buried my face into my knees. "... Please Levy."

"She's here." Laxus entered the room, barely paying even the slightest amount of decency to me and my naked body. His sudden appearance snapped the bluenette back into her vampiric duty. Mira put down the soap and turned to to me, her hands extending toward me. Quickly, I slapped her hands back and slid into the farthest corner of the tub.

"No!" I shouted, echoing the entire bathroom with my irrelevant cries. "Let me go home!"

"No." Mira responded back in a much softer voice. She tilted her head, "Now, what?"

I looked down to my hand that had the cursed marking permanently attached to it. How stupid was I? To think something like this was simply a rash of some sort. I was so _stupid_!

 _Looks like little miss suicidal has finally perked up a bit._

 _Raising your voice like that. My, what terrible manners._

She hummed.

This voice... It was starting to become normal. Not yet but ever so slowly, every time she appeared... it just became a little less abnormal. For a moment, I wondered what I should do. Respond or ignore. Perhaps this demon... girl... _thing_ would grow bored and-

 _Oh no, no, no. There is no way I could simply... leave._

 _Have you forgotten?_

I felt her breaths. The vibration of her voice... right inside my ear.

 _You have taken my body._

I felt her fingers around my throat. And squeeze. Squeezing hard like... like she really wanted to kill me.

 _And I intend on getting it back._

I gasped for air as my mind slipped out of the trip. My fingers rubbed my neck, still feeling her powerful hold throbbing around it. As I looked up, my body stiffened immediately.

The three stared at me. All they seemed to do here was just stare and _stare_. Who could blame them? I was pretty fucking mental after all. But that's not what caused all the blood in my veins to drain. No. It was the sight of _him_.

His pink head of hair.

And his eyes that held nothing for me. _Nothing_.

And maybe that was worse than just blatant hate. No, these eyes held just a void. As though my existence was nothing less than a nuisance. As though I barely existed at all.

"Get out." He scolded at me, "Now."

N-no. No!

That's what I wanted to shout but the man scared me. Perhaps even beyond that. I _hated_ him with every fiber of my being. But just looking at him set off a part of myself I did not want to explore. One of the deepest desires that my body had never felt before meeting this bastard's gaze, it was set aflame. And I was _terrified_ this fire would never go out.

It would only grow bigger,

"What..." I shook my head, tears slipping from my eyes, "... What did you do?"

"I took what was mine." Natsu said, closing his eyes. "Get her out of there. Ultear doesn't like to wait."

Without any hesitation, Mira and Levy's hands were on me. Their grips were strong. Stronger than a human's, possibly stronger than even the strongest human's. But what was I supposed to expect? They weren't human.

None of them... not even... me.

They dried me with a towel. Even dressed me. And I stood there _glaring_.

You know, I never knew what true anger felt like. Granted, I never got close enough to anyone to actually feel that emotion. But I felt it now. Not a raging anger but an empty one. The one that settles in your stomach, that is locked there because you know, no matter what you do, you're trapped. Forever.

My body was fitted into a yukata - not like they had many wardrobe options. And before I knew it, I was being lead into the hallway.

One thing that was strange was, nobody was _rough_ with me. At least not when ordered. Their touches were gentle. Their voices were gentle. I knew... I knew that it was all underlying with threat. I knew very well they could probably cut off my limbs in seconds. But they treated me like I was a superior.

Why?

But that was one out of the many questions I probably would never have answered.

They opened the sliding door and I was shocked to see they did not bring me to a room but rather the outdoors. To the cherry blossom trees and the lake. For a moment, I actually felt relaxed at the sight. Something about this place... touched the deepest part of my soul.

Igneel was standing across from us, talking to a beautiful noriette woman dressed in the most elegant robes and jewelry. She was lovely.

"Priestess," Natsu's voice vibrated behind me, causing me to flinch violently. "Let's begin."

As soon as the woman looked over to us, I got a shock from the sheer hostility in her eyes. But they weren't directed to me, rather to my supposed "mate."

"I hear you got promoted _boy_." She said in a chillingly smooth voice as she swayed to us. The woman got close to Natsu, "It's a shame such a formidable clan has to rely on such _shit_."

I lifted my brows at the cursing coming from what was supposed to be a "holy" mouth. I looked to Natsu who didn't seem even the slightest bit fazed by her. But still, _I_ was amused.

The woman who I assumed was Ultear moved away from him, losing interest. "Now who's the strange one?"

All eyes immediately directed toward me. The _strange_ one, huh? _Me_. If I was strange even to these, what were supposed to be fictional, monsters then god help me.

 _God can't help you._

The girl snickered.

 _We're all descendants of the Devil._

I was chilled.

 _Very_ chilled.

The Priestess's gaze met mine and naturally, I took a step back. But she only got closer. Her figners gripped onto my chin and I shut my eyes tight. I could feel her examining me. I felt like a freak.

Hell, I was a freak.

"Open your eyes." She commanded. I obeyed and I saw her eyebrows lift. "What a lovely red." Her finger ran lightly underneath my right lid. "There's only one clan I've ever seen with such outstanding beauty." She turned around with a sigh and removed a necklace with a huge crimson gem. "So your confusion is whether or not this child truly holds the blood of a Heartfilia, hm?" She looked to Natsu with a taunting grin, "Or perhaps your one and only _dear_ Heartfilia princess."

"Shut your mouth." Natsu hissed through his teeth.

"I am the one helping _you_." Ultear hummed, running her hand over the red gem, causing it to glow. My eyes widened in amazement. "My kindness is not free. And certainly won't stand for your bratty mouth."

Igneel glared at Natsu. "I apologize." The man said with a kind smile. "My son has yet to settle fully as the clan head."

"I wouldn't worry." Ultear spoke, "The boy has not completed the ritual yet."

All bodies seemed to erupt in confusion. "What is that supposed to mean?" Natsu asked, clearly irritated. When isn't he?

Ultear removed her gloves, "The exchange did not produce a result." She looked to Natsu, "Tell me, your power is the same, is it not? And her," She looked at me, "She hasn't even the slightest amount of power radiating off of her right now. It takes two halves to make a whole. And what we have right her is a half and a blank slate."

I shook my head. So... what he did to me last night... it meant absolutely _nothing_?

"H-He raped me!" I shouted, almost in a plea for help. "And now I'm... I have red eyes! And I tasted him." I grabbed onto my head, nearly hysterical. "... What the hell... Somebody... tell me _what_ is happening to me."

Ultear looked at me, "I am not sure." She stood in front of me, "But I will try to find out, if you would let me."

I stared at her. Tears in my eyes. Jesus christ, I was so weak. One moment I was silent. The next I was screaming and I was crying. Humans... Vampires... what the ever the _fuck_ I was... things like me are cowards. But what was I to do?

My body may be changing but my mind... it was still as human as it was yesterday.

Ultear pressed my shoulder and lightly forced me into a kneel. She stared at me and brought up the necklace, pressing he gem against my forehead. She closed her eyes and I could almost feel her seeping into me. A strange feeling yet, incredibly warm.

I felt the warmth travel around my mind. Every portion of it.

 _You shouldn't do that._ The demon appeared. Right in front of me. Right in that bloody dark room. But she didn't have that beautiful face from before. It was shadowed over. As though she was trying to hide her identity from the intruding Priestess. _She can't help you._

 _The only one who can release the chains..._

She held up her hands that were dangling with restraints. The source of them was far away, faded in the darkness.

 _Is you._

Suddenly, the demon was flung backwards into the shadowed area, disappearing in the abyss.

I let out a scream and my body was jolted back. Ultear flung back, apparently shocked by the same exact wave of pain. She stood, panting. The necklace was steaming.

I stared.

What... just happened.

Everyone was clearly wondering the same exact thing.

Ultear rubbed her wrist, "Well..." She let out a long breath to calm herself. "You're certainly far more than what meets the eye."

"What happened?" Natsu asked impatiently.

"How do I put this simply?" Ultear wrapped the necklace around herself and started pulling back on her gloves. "There's a lock. And even as powerful as I am, not even I can create a key for something that complex."

"And so you are going to leave with only that?" Natsu scoffed, "I told you, you should have summoned the Sabertooth clan. A priestess of her stature only wastes time."

"Listen," She looked directly at me. "You hear her, right?"

I widened my eyes. _Her_. "Yes!" I shouted as though I'd been waiting for this question.

Ultear nodded slowly and looked down to the pond, "You are not human. That is something you're probably already aware of." She looked back up to me, "You're something in-between. This lock is what is separating you from the truth. From yourself, really. What you are is not a reincarnation nor a demon. _You_ are not real."

"Not... real..." I shook my head in disbelief, "... What... what is that supposed to mean?"

"You tell me." Ultear pulled on her hood, "Whatever spell or curse has been placed on you was done with power beyond mine. It's a lock and it does _not_ want to let you free. For reasons I do not know."

"Why is she human one moment," Levy spoke out, "But now is changing?"

Ultear licked her lips, "It's the first time I've seen this but," She looked at me and lifted my chin, viewing the bite Natsu sunk into me last night. "I think Natsu's bite is actually changing her into one of you."

 _Wroooong._ The voice chuckled.

"She said-" I stopped myself before i blurted something absolutely insane. No. No Ultear knew about the girl didn't she? Couldn't I... "She said you're wrong."

Ultear did not change her gaze in confusion in my words. Actually, it seemed she knew exactly who I was talking about. "Or perhaps, you were never a human in the first place." She pet my head, "The mind is a dimension of its own. If you force it enough, it could ultimately reverse everything in your body." Ultear seemed to narrow onto this theory, "And in turn, making the world reverse on you too."

 _Ding, ding. Wow she really is too good._

She snickered.

 _You didn't really think the whole world rejected your existence just because of an unlucky roll in life?_

 _In fact the world wasn't the one rejecting you..._

 _You're the one rejecting the world._

The realization dropped a heavy metal in my stomach. And as quickly as I was enlightened, the same sharp sting from before shot up my spine. I hunched over in pain and grunted. My fingers clutched the ground, the air being sucked out of my lungs.

Oh god I felt like I was one second from finding out something.

I didn't know what. But it was a heavy sense of nostalgia. Like a memory... trying to break out of this cage. But like Ultear said. Whatever lock was in my mind was intent on never letting me find out.

 _Never is a strong word._

 _You've already broken it a bit._

She hummed as the pain continued to surge through my mind mercilessly.

 _I'm proof enough._

 _But if you need more, try looking into a mirror._

 _Or perhaps... try biting an apple._

She snickered darkly.

 _You'll find that Natsu is much more appetizing now._

Instantly, I bolted up from the statement. No.

No, no, no, no, no, no,nononononoono.

I stumbled onto my feet and ran into the house. I sniffed the air. _Sniffed_ it. Like an animal. Desperate as I tried to find a form of food. But all I could smell was an overwhelming sweetness. And everytime I followed it, it lead my eyes right back to Natsu.

No.

No way.

I started rubbing my nose in an attempt to get rid of this sinfully delicious scent. Seriously, I'd never smelled anything so _good_ -

Hell!

 _To your left there is a garden fruit if you are so intent on proving me wrong._

I ran out the side door and was led to another area outside where a more foul smell met my nose. It was citrus but far more sour and revolting than I remember this smell being. I saw the garden was dressed with trees that dropped peaches and bushes that held oranges.

Without hesitation, I grabbed onto the peach and bit into it hard.

Just the taste of it, the feeling of it on my tongue made me hurl over and hack it up.

I stared at it, tryin to make sure this was a peach.

Maybe... maybe soemthing was wrong with it?

I grabbed onto the orange and bit into it too.

Even worse.

The sourness was like a flame that set my whole tongue on fire. Swallow it made my stomach nearly explode, causing the substance to come flying right back out my throat.

I stared. And I stared.

And a tear slid down my face.

And I stared some more.

My knees grew weak and before i knew it, I was sitting on the ground, leaned up against the wall with the peach in one hand and the orange in the other. Covered in my own blood-filled vomit.

I looked down.

 _You're only hurting yourself._

 _Accepting it is easy._

She covered her fingers over the peach. I looked down and for a moment, I saw pool of blood. Quickly, I flung the fruit away and curled up against the wall in trembling fear.

 _You're a vampire._

 _You know it now._

Her hands trailed down my chest, embracing me as though she were comforting me.

 _All you need to do is accept me._

 _And accept that you cannot exist in this world._

 _You... were never meant to be in this world._

 _The world doesn't want you._

 _Just as much as this stubborn body of yours doesn't want it._

"No..." I sobbed as her nails lightly scrapped my stomach and my arms. "I can't..." I started to rock, "Ican'tIcan'tIcan'tIcan'tIcan't... I..."

I could never... accept it.

* * *

 **Yes. I know. It's been a while.**

 **Well, I just seem to be giving more questions than answers. Well good. At least you know how it feels to be Lucy. I really just love torturing her in my stories - whoops?**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. It'll get less complicated, the more you try to piece it together and read. Till next time then.**

 **Also, Soft Storm is not over, there's still at least 5-6 chapters left.**

 **That is all.**

 **~Lovex1**


	5. Chapter 5: Fucking Kill Me

**CHAPTER 5**

 _Fucking kill me._

Breath.

Breath.

 _Breath._

No. No, eat.

I need to eat.

Eat.

Eat.

Blood.

Blood is what I need to eat.

No!

My body was curled in a ball, curled for so long my body ached whenever my muscle moved. Scratch marks cracked my pale skin all over, on my knees, arms, cheeks. My fingers dug harder into my legs, breaking scabs and deepening fresh wounds.

A dryness that was far more intense than any dehyrdration, than any desert or scorching summer day, burned at my throat. Drool poured from my lips, leaving my neck and chin drenched. My body trembled hard, my fingers would shake every time I would peel more skin, my lips would vibrate as salvia melted off of them, my eyes would quiver as tears streaked down my cheeks, it was horrible.

I was starving.

I'd never experienced hunger like this.

I locked myself in a room I did not know for days. Days upon days. Till I couldn't tell when the nights had passed and the days began.

All I saw when I closed my eyes was blood. All I saw when I opened them was Natsu. Then his blood... pouring through my fingers.

Oh god!

My face stuffed into my knees as I whimpered softly. "Please make it stop..." I said in a voiceless whisper, only in the dry heaving of my breaths. "Please... please... please... no more..."

My heart was pounding through my ears. It seemed I was going to die from choking on my own saliva or starvation. I rocked back and forth, letting out soundless cries, wallowing in my self-induced agony.

Then suddenly, I flinched. Creaking could be heard from outside the door. Two knocks reaching my thumping ears and I opened my mouth to speak but a wad of spit instead swallowed my voice and slipped over my chin. "Lucy?" Mira, it seemed, called out softly, "are you alright? You haven't left this room for days, you must be hungry." She sounded as though she turned her head, "I will fetch Natsu for you."

"N..." I swallowed my slobber hard and cried out, "No!" My body pounced into a stand, thighs and knees screaming, and stumbled to the door. My body fell onto the latch for support and I opened it slowly to view the silver-haired beauty whose face held the kindest expressions. "I'm just... tired."

Her crimson gaze studied me without an ounce of trust hidden behind them. "Tired?" She lifted her a brow, rubbing her thumb lightly over the drool on my chin with a sympathetic smile. "You are dying."

Dying?

A wave of terror flooded over my skin. How could she say such a thing with a good-natured grin? I let go of the knob in shock and found my face slamming hard into the ground. "He..." My eyes were blurry with the obscured image of Mira's feet, "He raped me... I-I can't... I can't..."

"You are mates, eternally bound. Preference or not." She chuckled as she bent down and tilted my chin toward her soft eyes and voice. "My dear, you can either die here or accept his flesh."

Roughly, I turned my head away and rested my cheek back onto the wood. "No." My throat tightened, "I hate him."

Mira let out a sigh and got back to her stand with the shake of her head. "Normally, I would, perhaps, leave you here to wallow in your own foolish naivity." She clapped her hands, "But. You are the Mistress. I can't allow you to die right in front of me." I watched her feet turn, "I am getting the young Master."

"N..." I coughed, spitting up drool, unable to shout for her return. She disappeared and I was left with the sound of my racing heart beat again.

 _Mmm... what you are doing is stupid._

 _You're killing yourself out of protest._

My body tightened in anger, in pain, in sadness, desperate, desperate sadness. "I won't..." My voice was hoarse with my bubbling spittle. "... drink his blood."

 _Why deny what you want?_

 _You crave it. So bad that your body is in torture._

I could feel her fingers scratch at my throat. My own went up, nails digging hard to rid of the itch. Of the crave and the desire.

 _He raped me, the girl says._

 _I won't drink blood, she says._

 _The girl denies her fate while everyone else respects it._

 _That is all Natsu is doing. Respecting what his body wants._

Her fingers went down and pet my private, up to my stomach, and then circled around my breasts.

 _You think he wants this either?_

 _That he wants you?_

 _It's all Fate._

 _Fate is the one that fucked you._

 _Fate is the one that feeds you._

 _Natsu... well... he will never be yours._

 _He's mine._

 _He will always be mine._

 _If you can't handle it._

 _Die..._

 _Or accept me._

I ignored her words. My fingers tingled, allowing me to find the muscle and I shakily pushed myself to a sit. I panted, light-headed from just that simple motion. My palm scaled up and pressed up against the wall for support as I barely managed a full stand. I held onto the material hard, breathing hard as I attempted to gain more energy to move.

Down the hallway, I stared. Water. Water had to be okay. I was just so thirsty, water had to be able to quench something. To simmer the burning in my body at least.

Slowly, I limped down the corridor with quivering breaths and bones. I looked down at the ground, watching my dizziness turn it into waves.

 _Give in._

 _Imagine him. His neck._

 _Do you remember how good it tasted?_

 _How sweet yet sour. A flavor beyond comprehension._

 _Something that you could drink forever and still never be satisfied._

"No!" I screamed, nearly falling off balance but slammed my shoulder into the wall to avoid a trip.

"Oh my god." A familiar voice rang in my ears. My eyes shot open to view a familiar blue-haired friend of mine. "Lucy... Lucy what the hell? Have you not eaten?"

I swallowed, feeling my body cramp at the sound of "eat." My eyes trailed over her neck and immediately, I covered my mouth and bent over. The idea of her blood... it was _revolting_. Not just because I didn't want to take it but because my body physically could not fathom it. Levy lightly rubbed my back and spoke with a soothing voice, "I know this experience is horrible for you." She helped me up by wrapping my arm around her shoulders, "But doing this to yourself is worse than your reality. There is no more painful death than starvation."

"Water." I managed to say with a severely scratchy throat. "Bring me... bring me to the kitchen."

"Kitchen?" Levy lifted a brow, "Why would we need a kitchen?"

Immediately, I pushed her off of me and gripped hard onto the wall. My body was like a limp sack of meat. My eyes were having a hard time staying open and everything started to feel very numb. I tried melting into the wall, hiding in it. But I just continued to press hard into it, never disappearing, only backing myself into a corner like a terrified pup.

"I'm..." My voice was barely audible, "... Leaving."

Levy's eyes were pained. A pain that she knew there was no cure to. Her fingers reached out to touch my pathetic and quivering body but stopped. That was when I heard the voice even more horrifying than the one haunting my mind. "Where do you plan on going?" _He_ said.

I didn't look up.

Instead my eyes were planted to the ground, my body stiffened like solid rock, and a look of horror flushed over my face. If I were to look up, if I were to just _smell_ him... I would lose my mind. I knew I would.

My fingers clasped hard over my mouth and nose and I dropped into a ball. My eyes shut tight and my body bent close to protect myself.

Natsu looked at my curled mess of a body with dull eyes. "Leave." His cold voice ordered both Mira and Levy.

Levy was hesitant. "Natsu, I-"

" _Master_." His daggers were vicious as they planted themselves onto her. "Have you forgotten who you are, Levy?"

"No." She looked down but her voice remained strong. "I just..." She clenched her jaw, "I don't understand how you can be so cruel to her."

"It's not _her_." Natsu looked away, clicking his tongue. "Do you think she would ever allow you to treat her so pitifully if it was?" His hand harshly gripped onto my arm and pulled my limp body up. I whimpered at his merciless grasp. "Look at her." He pushed me hard, nails digging into my skin, into Levy's face. " _This_ is an impostor."

Levy's red eyes met my own. For a moment, I saw a deep rooted sadness, one that bordered sheer disappointment at the sight of my face. Then she looked away, "She's still your mate." Levy turned around, "She's our mistress. We have as much of an obligation to follow her order as we do yours, Master."

Then she left.

And I was left dangling with the beast's single hand.

Natsu's red eyes looked down to mine, as brutally hateful as before. As if he hadn't a single amount of respect for Levy's words. "Do you plan to die?" He asked me in an absolute voice.

"Yes." I whispered, my head bowed and hair covering my eyes, "... If that means... I don't have to be with you."

His fingers did not tighten. His eyes did not waver. Somehow his lack of anger was far worse. He simply just did not care about me. I was food. I was just another thing he had to deal with.

I was nothing.

But you know what.

I did _not_ deserve this.

My eyes looked up to him. That pink-haired prince. Red eyes with slit daggers and a beautiful face without even a slight flaw. And that neck. And the scent that poured from it.

Oh yeah.

I was about to lose my fucking mind.

I felt two abnormal teeth pierce painfully out of my gums. I clenched my jaw, causing the sharpness of the two fangs to pierce my bottom lip.

 _Do it._

My eyes narrowed like a predator. My eyes were animalistic. The very slits thinning like a beast.

 _Lick._

 _Bite._

 _Eat._

 _Eat him._

The excitement in whatever possessed my mind was toxic. I felt my heart race. Just the _thought_ of tasting his blood made my mouth water and my taste buds dance on edge. I swallowed my own dry spit. I felt my mouth become sticky with all the drool building up from my hunger. From my temptation.

And he, he continued to stand there. Looking down at me like a pet he had to feed.

But if I needed him this much.

This meant he needed me too.

We were mates.

I understood that now.

It was a term that didn't require love. Rather, we existed to keep each other living. Like food. Like water. Like air. We were _things_ to each other. A necessity to survival. I would use him.

Like he used me.

" _You're starting to get it now."_ An unfamiliar voice escaped my lips. Natsu seemed taken back by it too. My fingers went over my mouth and I snapped out of whatever trance I was in.

I looked up to the master of vampires and was almost more shocked by his expression than my possession. His eyes were traumatized. As though he was looking straight at a ghost. he got close to me, gripping hard onto my cheeks with a _crazed_ look to those onyx eyes.

"Is she in there?" He shook me, "Is that you?" I couldn't answer. This was the first time I'd seen an expression beyond spite narrowed at me. There was so much emotion. All at once. I didn't know how to react. "Answer me!" He shouted with fire burning behind that desperate gaze.

"I-I..." I shook my head, "... I don't..."

"I saw her." Natsu let go of me and immediately turned around. He rubbed his forehead in an attempt to soothe himself. "I saw her eyes. And I heard her... voice."

Natsu... he could see her too?

How was that possible?

A cold chill ran down my spine.

Was she starting to take over my physical being too?

If she... if she succeeds...

Then where would I go?

What would happen to me?

Natsu's face was still pointed away. His shoulders were moving slowly with his breaths. I looked at his neck. It was porturding itself for me.

The smell was so intense.

The sight was so intense.

"Forget it." His voice immediately made my drool slip right back under my tongue. Natsu's onyx eyes were cold again. He moved his yukata down his shoulder. There I could see hiss collarbones and the large muscle that accompanied his round shoulder. And his pecks, peeking out.

This body... violated me.

Yet...

It was I who wanted to violate him.

"Come." He said in a command.

My fangs bit down into my tongue. Immediately, I hissed at the sharpness and nearly teared up, not at the pain, but the fact I had two vampire teeth sticking out from my gums.

"Your eyes are glowing red." Natsu's fingers went up and his thumb rubbed underneath them. He stared for a moment and I couldn't tell if he wanted to kill me or love me. "Why do you have her eyes?" His fingers wrapped around my throat, "I want her back."

Immediately, he pulled be by my neck forcing me to stuff my face in the crook of his neck. The scent made my eyes dilate and my head run light with the sheer euphoria pouring from it. It was the best thing I'd ever smelled. No candle, perfume, cologne, soap, or even shampoo could compare. Nothing. Nothing in the world.

One bite.

Just one bite.

I was so hungry.

My fingers dug hard into his skin.

I could pull away.

But my body physically couldn't.

I just kept smelling, eyes closed, body vibrating with numb desire.

My mouth opened.

My breaths were heavy, so incredibly heavy. My mind was dizzy, I couldn't think of anything. It was like I was high or entranced. Nothing seemed to matter. Like being so exhausted your body only focuses on one thing.

The thing you need.

My tongue trailed the edge of my bottom lip. And I stared down to the flesh. The perfect flesh, whose fumes swirled around me like an endless typhoon.

And then...

And... then...

I bit.

He groaned. I keep here the deepness in his voice tremble in the deepest parts of my body.

And as soon as that sweet... that unbelieveable... _fucking amazing_ taste met my tongue. I knew, there was no way I could stop.

I sucked hard. Harder than any straw I'd ever sucked on before.

The taste filled my mouth and body with relief, with pleasure, with tingles that made my heart race and body feel _fantastic._

I drank.

And I drank.

My hands wrapped around his shoulders as his blood ran down my throat so hot, so burning, yet it soothed the fire raging in my stomach. My eyes fluttered closed and I exhaled deeply, nearly forgetting how to breath. But then my teeth latched on again.

Natsu fell forward, my back slamming against the wall but I didn't stop. I _couldn't_ stop.

 _Do you feel him go weak in your arms?_

 _His sweet and delicious body._

 _A body for a god, putty in your hands._

 _Does it feel good?_

I moaned in response, my lips groping his neck as I tried to create a deeper wound for more blood.

The two of his slowly slid down the wall and I found myself crawling over him, sucking nearly his entire body from all blood.

 _How does he taste?_

 _Is it beyond anything you have ever imagined?_

 _Aren't you glad you gave in?_

 _Have you ever experienced something so sinfully incredible with a man so sinfully beautiful?_

My fingers gripped onto his yukata and I felt his fingers tug on my back.

 _Let me._

 _Let me give everything you desire and more._

 _Accept my power and you will experience things... you will have things beyond anything you can dream of._

 _Beyond it all._

 _Accept me._

 _Accept us._

My mind, it was slipping.

I couldn't feel my fingertips, nor my body, I could only feel the blood as it washed through me.

And for a moment, as I opened my eyes, as I released my teeth.

I saw something.

Below me, Natsu but it wasn't the face I remembered. It was a boy, young, with pink hair, laughing underneath me. There was cherry blossom petals spread all underneath us, covering the vibrant, green grass. His childish, yet still astonishingly _seductive_ eyes looked up at me. And in his face was only the gaze of pure love.

"Lucy." His little voice snickered, reaching up to touch my cheek.

" _Lucy_." A much colder voice echoed.

I blinked and suddenly, he was gone.

And below me was an extremely pale and extremely exhausted master.

His eyes had daggers in them compared to before. So much coldness, so much hatred, anger, sadness, compared to that smiling face. Compared to all that _love_ , so much love, that, that little boy had.

"You're crying." He hissed, harshly wiping a tear from my face. "Get off."

A bit disoriented, I rolled off of him and sat against the wall. Blood was _dripping_ from my lips. It was all over my chest and nearly completely open yukata.

Natsu, with help from the wall, came to a stand and it took him a moment before he could balance on his own. "Stand." He said in a grunt, holding onto his head.

Stumbling, I did as told a planted myself in front of him.

I looked down.

I did not want to look at him.

I looked disgusting. I was covered in his blood.

And... I didn't... I was afraid I would see something else.

I was afraid to explore whatever image that was.

She... that demon... she was getting stronger.

I was scared I was going to disappear.

I didn't want to disappear.

 _You're so naive._

 _You would only go back to where you once came._

 _Into nothing._

Before I had time to react, I felt two thick, sharp blades dig themselves into my neck.

It hurt.

I let out a yelp and my hands immediately went out to push Natsu back.

His hands wrapped around mine and slammed them above my head. I leaned my head back onto the wall and whimpered at the sting.

And then whimpering turned into heavy breathing.

And heavy breathing turned into moaning.

My eyes rolled back at the pleasure swirling through me.

Almost as much as it was when I was the predator. Except it was different.

This... this pleasure was less hunger and more... more... sex.

This was the feeling I had last time.

When he raped me.

When... when he changed me.

My eyes widened at the horror of that memory and I nearly screamed until his palm slapped itself over my mouth. I muffled a few cries as tears escaped my eyes.

"I am not the monster." He deeply whispered in my ear, removing his fangs from my neck. Those _chilling_ red eyes met mine. Blood sliding down from his thick lips, "You are."

Then he turned away, without a second glance, and walked down the hallway.

I stared forward.

Unable to comprehend.

Unable to understand.

I looked down to my hands.

I saw the blood.

And then I saw something again.

I heard it too.

Screaming. All around me.

The crackle of flames.

As I looked up, I saw the glow of orange demons. Fire, everywhere. Spread across a village. People, people were burned to char, blood covering the floor like a lake. My eyes widened in terror. I could _feel_ the heat of the raging flames.

And in the distance of the thickening smoke, I saw a figure.

They were walking toward me.

I couldn't make out the identity.

But I felt fear strike deep down within me. Almost as though this was real. As though I experienced it.

As they walked toward me, my body froze in fear.

And as they walked into the light, I was shocked to find her.

The goddess that haunted my dreams, my mind, and my nightmares.

She was naked, covered in ash and blood. But yet her pale skin still glistened beautifully beneath it all. And those narrow, captivating red eyes, that long golden hair, and that _sinfully, so sinfully exquisite_ smile.

" _The chains,"_ Her laugh was low, it was seductive, and so, so terrifying _, "They're loosening."_ She lifted her arms, revealing one had been broken. _"You will no longer be able to deny who you are."_ She stepped forward and bent down. Her stunning face was close to me, lips teasing, _"You will no longer be able to deny who_ _ **I**_ _am."_

"I don't know who that is!" I screamed, "Why!" I covered my eyes to get rid of the scene. To make it all go away. "Why can't you just tell me!"

" _Say too much..."_ She hummed, voice still close to my ears, breaths hot as the brushed up against my neck, _"And this lock inside you may keep me chained forever."_ Her fingers lightly traced my arms, _"It has taken all my power to keep myself alive. To stay in this shell with you."_ Her voice got deep, threatening. It bit into my ear, _"But I will get it back."_

"You don't make any sense." I covered my ears, eyes shut tight. "None of this! None of this makes sense!"

" _If you want to know everything." Her fingers groped me, voice soothing yet so cold, "All you have to do is accept me."_

"No!" I screamed, "I won't ever! I will never! Leave me alone!"

She sighed and I heard her echoing footsteps walk across the puddles of blood, _"You will."_ She snickered as she disappeared, _"You're a human trapped inside a vampire's skin."_ She hummed, voice getting fainter, _"One day, you'll realize you need your soul to match your fangs."_ One final echo, _"Or perhaps to match your memory."_

"LUCY!" A shriek shattered the nightmare completely.

Hesitantly, I opened my eyes and saw a familiar set of eyes, accompanied by four other figures. Levy stood right before me, fingers on my shoulders with Mira, Laxus, Gajeel, and Erza behind them. I couldn't muster a thought let alone a response.

"Her eyes are back to brown at least." Levy stared deep into my mortified eyes, "Looks like you ate something."

My body froze and a swallowed, feeling the goo of his blood still stuck on my tongue. An urge to puke everything bubbled at the pit of my stomach. Chills ran over my skin and I stared past Levy, blurring my vision with tears. "I... don't get it..." My voice whimpered into a cracked whisper, "... I don't want to be here..."

Gajeel placed his hand on Levy's shoulder, gaining her somber gaze. The pierced male shook his head lightly, "She needs another bath." Mira walked forward, moving Levy out of the way.

I shook my head and back up into the wall, "No!" I slapped her away but she just advanced forward, "I said _no_!"

Mira lifted her brows at my vicious shout. Then she looked back to Erza and Laxus who looked far less impressed by the adamant attitude and more irritated.

"Take her to Natsu." Laxus said to Erza and Mira, "Gajeel," He patted the male's shoulder, walking in the other direction, "We need to prepare for Sabertooth's arrival."

The raven-haired man nodded, pulling his blue-haired mate with him.

And then I was propped over Erza's shoulder like a doll and dragged away.

I hung there dully, staring at the floorboard as my two captors carried me across it. "How does a vampire die?" I said in a weak voice.

Mira chuckled lightly, "Starvation for one." She looked up at the ceiling, thinking, as though my suicidal intent was amusing to her. "At full power, however, I'd say vampires are virtually impossible to kill." Mira liftted her brows, "Well of course, if you're strong like Master. Or perhaps..." Her eyes met mine and immediately Erza shot her a harsh glare, "... Just like humans the stronger can kill the weak. But only with our powers." A fume swirled around her fingers and for a second I swear to _god_ I saw her fingers turn into what looked like a demon's claw.

My eyes blinked and as soon as they reopened, her hand was gone and she was whistling with a grin.

 _If you want to die..._

 _Well..._

She snickered.

 _All you have to do is give me the reigns._

"Even if I did..." I whispered, resting my head on Erza's shoulders, "... I don't know how."

 _Just let it go._

 _Let the memories flow in._

 _Let me... flow in._

I snickered to myself, fingers still number and skin still cold. "No way in hell." I muttered.

She snickered.

She snickered low, amused.

She unsettled me.

She knew what she was doing.

Though we shared the same mind...

Somehow... it seemed... she knew it far better than me.

 _We'll see._

 _My little bunny._

* * *

 **Yoooo.**

 **Lovex1 here.**

 **Finally.**

 **Ha.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. It's hard pacing this story cause I wanna lay down all the information at once but realistically I know that's not how it works. Whateva I'm doin my best mkay.**

 **Also, a fact that has nothing to do with fanfiction but I just found out and I've been laughing about for last hour. Did you know Snow White and The Prince are siblings? Thought Lion King was bad? They're both the children of the first King and Queen. ALSO. Both the step children of the Evil Queen.**

 **So I'm not the only one that deals with incest fight me.**

 **Back on topic, idk when it will be updated next. I know you hate me but I love you so there.**

 **Byee**

 **~ Lovex1**

 **ALSO ALSO. Follow me on twitter /lovex1fanfic (minus the slash). I keep you updated on the progress of stories most of the time. Sometimes post comments with my own commentary. And am a raging asshole. Occasional, beautiful selfies and talk about my sex life.**

 **Kay anyway, really bye.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Devil's Tears

CHAPTER 6

 _The Devil's tears_

 _The orphanage kids ran past me, nearly tumbling over my limbs as though I didn't exist. But, that happened a lot. I got used to being the one who had to watch where I was going. But they were running faster than usual. Probably because of all the adoptable parents that were coming today._

 _One of the nuns followed the excited kids and stepped on me as well. Immediately her eyes darted down apologetically but then reflected bitterness as soon as she realized it was me. "Oh, back to your room you." She shooed me like a fly, "Do you remember last time you attended this event?"_

 _I swallowed and looked down at her scolding, "It wasn't my fault, Sister Mary."_

" _How dare you talk back." Her old, shaky voice hissed like a python in my ear. "I don't, in God's name, understand why then all the parents left and their only complaint was you. You, child."_

 _My tongue licked my chapped lips and I did not look up in fear of a lashing. "I didn't do anything." I spoke again, flinching with every word, "I just stood there."_

" _It's probably that rotten mouth of yours." She flipped her cape around, hitting my face with it. "Child, if everyone finds you to be a nuisance, it may be time for some self-reflection. You are nearly fourteen years old. You must grow up."_

 _I looked down as she walked into the next room and the foyer was quiet again with only me and my toys. My feet collapsed into a sit and I muttered quietly to myself, "... But I'm doing nothing wrong." I stared at the emotionless Barbie doll smiling in my hand, "People just... hate me."_

. . .

A floor shattering thump brought my mind to consciousness.

I didn't open my eyes.

I learned to condition myself to not open them so fast. To be ignorant for a minute and imagine, if only for five minutes, that I was back in my own bed.

But when they do open, every single time, that pink-haired beast was never to be found. Never in the morning or at night. Not that I could complain at all. I was hoping to never see him again. ButI'd been here for a week already, trapped in this single room, alone, until this guy named "Sabertooth" came.

I hated Natsu, but that did not matter.

I learned that much.

Retaliation, revenge, anger, whatever the fuck my brain was telling me to do or feel... waste of energy. If I wasted less energy, I wouldn't need to feed as often. I wouldn't _need_ him.

I hadn't eaten in a week, not since last time. All I'd been doing was laying. All day. Never moving. What else was I going to do? My life, I... it just got worse every time I took a step outside.

I just stared forward at the outside cherry blossoms that stood between the open shoji. These stupid trees were the only thing I found myself enjoying or finding any sort of positive emotion from. I didn't know why. But I was sure there was some secret lying there too.

I shut my eyes and swallowed. Every time I moved my tongue, I could feel my fangs. My _fangs_. I suppose they appeared when I was hungry. Or at least that's what I was catching onto.

 _Knock, knock._

"Mistress," Wendy, barely audibly, spoke from the other side of the shoji leading to the hallway. "I brought your towels and clothing."

I didn't respond.

Everyone had caught onto that meant "come in."

The door slid and I didn't move.

Her tiny legs shuffled over to me in that ridiculous yukata and she bent down with a smile. "It's a warm bath." She removed the blankets from my body. I wasn't naked this time. In fact, Natsu hadn't touched me since the first time. He hadn't shown his face since the time I ripped up his throat.

Slowly, I sat up, head dizzy and body aching from the hunger that was slowly developing. Wendy had inhuman strength, especially for a child. She held my weak body up with one hand and carried all of the supplies in the other.

By now, I could walk to the bathroom with my eyes closed - which I normally did.

We entered and I just stripped down and fell into the tub.

"Master says the Mistress needs to come outside today." Wendy's voice was chipper, as it always was, as she poured a bunch of soap onto a wash cloth. "We have guests coming. I cleaned the whole place. It took three whole days."

No words left my lips.

Speaking wasted energy too.

It wasn't like I had much of a voice here anyway.

And as long as I didn't do anything, that thing inside my head stayed quiet.

"Master Sting is really excited to meet you. That's what Master said." Wendy hummed, rubbing soap over my shoulders and back, "You're really special, Mistress."

The doors to the bathroom opened and Gajeel stepped in. I looked at him, red eyes sunken and he let out an irritated hiss at the sight, "Eat." He scolded me, staring shamelessly as if I wasn't a naked woman sitting openly in a bath. "If you snapped in front of our guests, that would shame the entire clan."

I sunk lower till my mouth was deep in the water and closed my eyes to block him out.

"Get her dressed." Gajeel said to Wendy who began rushing for the clothing placed on the side. "Erza and Mira will come in to deal with your hair."

Then he left.

 _You know..._

The presence of the voice was stronger than ever. I could hear her talking beside me, envision her sitting on the edge of the tub, as nude as I was. Yet, she was far more captivating to look at.

 _Just because you do not talk, doesn't mean I've lost my voice._

"Shut... _up_." I mumbled into the water.

"What was that Mistress?" Wendy held out a towel, edging for me to come to it.

I stood up, shoulders hunched and skin freezing. My body rolled into the towel as she rubbed it over me, making sure not to miss a drop. This kid was perfect. Perfect at everything. Even just drying things off.

Why the fuck didn't they just make her the Mistress?

These bloodsuckers didn't mind rape so pedophilia probably wasn't out of line either.

 _Because she is not the mate to the clan's next Master._

 _You are._

 _I am._

 _ **I**_ _am._

"Why?" I hissed under my breath.

"I'm sorry," Wendy put a sleeve over one of my arms, "I didn't hear you again."

"It's nothing." I said, "Talking to myself."

"At least you're talking." Wendy smiled, wrapping the silk yukata's bow around my stomach. "I was worried the Mistress was upset."

"I am." I said without hesitation. My eyes scrolled to the side where the beautiful blonde who only appeared in my mind stood. She was like a figure from a dream. I could see her but it was hazy. As if her identity wasn't fully apparent. Even the blurred image of her was irritating. I could see her blood red lips smiling at me. A beautiful smile, her lips, even hardly visible through the mental obscurity, were pointed, filled, and rounded to the perfection of a goddess's reflection.

"Oh," Wendy frowned sadly, pushing down the silk of my robe so there was no folds. "Is there anything I could do for you? Because..." She looked up at me with a bit of a flushed smile, "Fresh air makes me happy. Maybe Mistress just needs to go for a walk."

My eyes met hers. She had red ones as well. Did immature vampires lack the ability to change their eye color?

I scoffed.

Vampires. Thinking of such questions was becoming too comfortable in my head.

 _The fact human logic is still incredibly embedded in your morale should be more chilling._

"Wendy." I said bending down, softly running my cold hands over her shoulders. Our scarlet orbs held a strong stare "Would you be able to get me outside of the gates?"

The bluenette blinked and I could see the hands of my mental nightmare running over her chest. It was almost as though Wendy could feel the invisible touch. She stood, almost entranced, unblinking as our gazes never left each others. "I..." Her eyelids fluttered and she swallowed, "... Can..."

"No, she can't." Erza's voice broke our tension and I looked up with a flinch at the interruption. "Get her out." The redhead whispered to Mira.

The white-haired demon led Wendy out, the girl now mumbling to herself like a mental patient.

I scoffed again.

Mumbling to herself like me.

 _We almost had her._

The golden-haired apparition stood behind Erza.

 _Why don't we try this one?_

My dry tongue licked over my cracked lips and I looked down instead of responding to the provoking incubus. "Get up." Erza was not kind to me in saying, "And don't try that shit with me."

"Why am I here?" I looked up to the girl with hair as vibrantly red as my eyes. But her gaze immediately shifted away before our stares could make contact. "Why can't I leave?"

"If you left, you'd run away." Erza spoke as Mira shifted into the bathroom, sliding the door closed behind them. "How many times are you going to ask the same questions?"

"I don't understand the answers." I hung my head, too tired to really do anything but sleep. "Why am I the mate?"

"Because _you_ have the matching symbol." Mira hummed delightfully as she neared me, "Pink. Just like Natsu." She wrapped her hand around my limp arm and pulled me up as though my weight was equal to a piece of paper.

"But why me?" I continued to ask.

"I don't know." Mira sighed, leading me out into the hallway. "The markings appear once we mature." She helped keep me on my feet, "May not seem like it now, but you're, by every defintion, soulmates."

My jaw clenched irritably at that last statement. "That doesn't tell me why." I hissed beneath my breath. "Why is this happening to me?"

 _Because you're me._

 _No matter how many times you ask questions, you'll keep getting the same answer._

"I'm me!" I shouted with every ounce of hostility in my body vibrating off my tongue.

"Nobody's accusing you of otherwise." Erza slid open my cell/bedroom's door, "Mates are picked together to match Fate's plan. Fate wanted you in this clan. So it paired you with our Prince. We 12 are this clan's current Legendaries, so it's no shit Fate would pair us all together. Makes it easier to feed, fuck, get needs." She watched me walk into the room, "Get it now?"

"But why did it want _me_?" I sat down in my newly made futon as the two girls placed a brush, a comb, and beautiful pins beside me.

"Probably the fact you've got the same name as her." Erza said, sitting behind me and harshly pulled at my hair. "Where'd you even get the surname _Heartfilia_ from?"

My sharp tooth bit at my bottom lip, causing a small gash to form. "That's just my name." I swallowed the drips off my own blood, growing hungrier. "How do you know your name?"

"It was given to me." Erza brushed my blonde locks upwards. "There is only one Erza Scarlett. Yet some how there's two Lucy Heartfilias. Both vampires." Her voice was definetely laced with malice. "Strange."

"Erza." Mira scolded, filing down my nails. "You heard what Priestess Ultear said. We are all in dark about this. Even her."

My mind was still focused on "two Lucy Heartfilias."

 _My, you are so slow._

"What do you mean two?" I looked at Mira, my eyes now full of fear.

Mira's gaze held no simply. Just blind kindness. To a point where it felt more threatening than Erza's scowl. "We don't need to talk about this now." Her eyes looked to something that stood behind me.

And what disgusted me the most was I knew exactly who it was.

Just due to the immediate rise in desire that raged in my body.

"Priestess Ultear is incompetent." Natsu's deep voice, that haunted my nightmares, vibrated low behind me. "This girl knows exactly what she did. Sabertooth will reveal the thief's tricks today."

I swallowed and looked down to my lap that was hidden by layers of silk patterns. No words left my lips. If I opened my mouth, I knew my teeth would lunge at his neck. The girls said nothing as well.

Nobody every said anything back to him.

Nobody but his father. Nobody but the Priestess.

Why?

Because he was the "Master?"

 _Not Master. Yet._

 _Next in line._

 _All because of your neglect to this body._

 _All because of you, he's hindered from his true power._

"Good." I whispered, seeing the hallucination's dainty, porcelain hands curl themselves over my thighs.

Erza tightly wrapped my ponytail into knots and scraped my scalp with a pin. Mira removed thin amounts of hair and let them frame my face. "Have fun." The white-haired vampire smiled, coming to a stand as Erza gathered the materials.

I clasped my hands together and dug my nicely filed down nails into my skin. As soon as the door slid shut, that's when I smelled it.

The arouma of a thousand cherry blossoms, of the most seductive perfume, of the calmest candle, a scent suited perfectly to my body's desire.

My hand snapped around involuntarily to see a huge slit in Natsu's wrist, dripping with that delightfully crimson blood. The color of the tastiest wine. But more intoxicating... more addicting.

"Come." He said as the cut already began healing.

I opened my mouth to counter argue but instead, my body launched forward and my teeth sunk deep into the tan of his arm. I could feel his veins pulsating beneath my fingers as I hung to his limb for support.

The rush of it filled my brain.

It was like the feeling of water after being dehydrated.

An instant, euphoric relief.

It almost sent me to another level of concsiousness. As if everything in world, for that one moment, was so incredibly peaceful. That every feeling, every touch, scent, taste, sense would feel this good. I never wanted to stop drinking.

Ever.

And the scariest part was, that this only got easier. My body was becoming instinctive.

Before I could get engrossed, my body was shoved off hard. I fell onto my bum, blood dripping from my mouth. I looked up to see Natsu wiping off his wound and then covering it with his yukata's sleeve. Then those brown eyes looked down to me with ever-growing disgust. "Revolting." He said under his breath, his voice's vibration running to the tips of my fingers. "Get up. We have guests."

I wanted to look away.

I really did.

But Natsu was so _fucking_ beautiful.

All I could do was stare. I needed to. I _needed_ to.

"Don't..." I swallowed the lingering blood in my mouth, "Don't you need to... eat?"

Natsu turned around and my vision snapped downwards, "Don't compare me to you." He said, opening the sliding door and leaving it ajar for my exit.

With a bowed head and slouched back, I walked past him and looked up to see every single Legendary standing in the center of the corridor. They stood stiff, without sudden movements or breaths. She hadn't seen all of them together since...

Since...

 _That Priestess brought us closer together._

The demon was leaned up against Gajeel's chest, drawing light circles on his skin.

I averted my gaze, irritated by her presence, and was pushed forward by Natsu.

 _Oh but we've always been close haven't we?_

She appeared beside me, walking with so much appeal, I almost let the temptation take me and stare at her.

God.

Her and Natsu.

There was a point where beauty just became far too much to avoid infatuation.

I hated them both.

But I did not hate their looks.

I shook away the thought.

 _She_ was not real.

 _Mmm... right._

 _I'm you._

 _And you are not real._

" _What_ does that mean?" My voice growled with much more power than I'd been able to muster for the last week.

"It means," Gajeel continued apparently talking to me, "Sabertooth stands as the leading family among the Fate Clans." He walked in front of Natsu and I as the rest of twelve prison guards arched ahead. "And _that_ means, you need to at least act like a respectable Mistress. We don't need the other clans thinking they can threaten our position in the hierarchy."

"Other clans?" I scoffed, "And here I thought this world couldn't get much worse."

"You don't know what the worse looks like." Natsu spoke coldly behind me.

I looked down, choosing not to argue back.

I watched our feet come to a halt and then move some more. We entered a room I'd never seen before. Though, I hadn't been to many places in this enormous palace. It was huge, the doors and walls dressed in a lot of famous paintings.

As I entered, there were several vampires sitting still on their knees.

Twelve of them.

They were all dressed in different yukatas. Similar to Fairy Tail's own special twelve, except theirs had different markings and colors than to Fairy Tail.

I made the obvious connection.

These were the Sabertooth Legendaries.

I still had no fucking idea what that meant. But I assumed it was similar to nobles in the so-called "human world."

None of them looked up, only forward. As well-behaved and soldier-like as the twelve who began to kneel on the other side, in front of Igneel.

I stared at the old bastard.

I hadn't seen him since Ultear either.

He was beautiful.

Erza and Mira mentioned than he was over two centuries old.

Two hundred years.

He hardly scratched thirty.

"Ah," the crimson-haired male looked to me with a friendly smile, "She has arrived."

He extended his hand to two seats put beside his own cusion that stood on an elevated piece of ground.

Natsu pushed me again and I began to walk forward, fumbling through the dress that weighed about two tons. I shifted into a sit that was extremely uncomfortable but I felt as though it was too late to switch positions.

The opposing clan stared at me with eyes void of any emotion. Any. It was actually remarkable. They could have been corpses.

One stood and manuevered out of the room and it became quiet.

I swallowed, looking at my surroundings.

I was in a room full of vampires.

Not just vampires, but it was as though this was a discussion between emperors.

I felt completely out of place, if I hadn't already been this last week.

All of these... inhuman creatures radiated with such fierce auras. It was enough to make my throat close up with intimidation.

Fuck.

What the hell was I doing?

What the hell was going on?

Actually.

Actually what the fuck?

A room full of noble-blood vampires.

I let out a laugh.

Vampires. The kids at the orphanage would've called me a liar if I ever told them this.

"What amuses you?" A voice as smooth and sharp as a snake's hiss spoke from the entry doors.

I looked up, snapping out of the train of thought and saw something.

Someone?

I wasn't quite sure.

My mind... sort of warped.

All I could see was blonde hair and smell a weird scent.

I almost felt like i was dreaming.

That same sharp pain shot through my skull again and the entirety of the vision disappeared. I held onto my forehead as my ears rang.

"Mistress?" The same voice spoke, "Are you okay?"

I looked up to meet a pair of dark blue eyes. Immediately I backed up at the sight of a slit pupil.

Vampire.

My lips exhaled a shaky breath as I had to remind myself of my situation.

"I'm okay." My voice cracked unconvincingly.

My eyes shut tight as my brain began to shoot pain into every corner of my skull. I leaned forward with a wheeze. The pain was far more intense than it had ever been.

"This is Natsu's mate hm?" He chuckled light as I bent down, almost mistakenly in a bow, and writhed in agony. "I had always thought you and..." He licked his upper lip into a smile that clearly irritated Natsu. "Well, we all did."

I looked up, squinting through the ringing of my insides.

Maybe it was just me and my oblivious "human world" perspective but they did not like this guy very much.

I looked up to him again, trying actually study his features this time but just glimpsing at his face shot the worst bolts of pain down my spine.

General P.O.V.

"What's wrong with her?" Levy nearly stood up with concern before Gajeel slammed her back down.

The blonde Mistress sat, curled over.

"It might be in reaction to me." Sting spoke with a hum, "You said you believe her to be a demon? Perhaps something of the like?" He extended his hand forward and in reaction Lucy jolted backwards. "They tend not to like Priests."

"She wasn't like this with Ultear." Levy attempted another stand but Gajeel gripped onto her wrist so hard, it would've snapped in half if she wasn't a vampire.

Sting didn't spare the insolent bluenette much of a glance. "Quite the respectful clan your son will be leading." He smiled sourly at Igneel.

The crimson haired male didn't pay mind to the sentence but did, in fact, stare at Natsu. The pinkette licked one of his fangs as those piercing eyes dug daggers into the bluenette's gaze. It was an immediate retreat on Levy's part, an obedience that had only existed for two people thus far.

Natsu and Lucy.

"Ultear's power is not comparable to mine." Sting kneeled before the cowering body of Fairy Tail's newest Mistress. "Even demons are clever enough to know that."

The Sabertooth Master's palm reached out for Lucy's forehead but before he could even breach two inches from her skin, the blonde let out a horrid scream.

Lucy's P.O.V.

The golden haired demon's shrieks were so loud beside my ear, swallowing the entirety of my body and mind in it. Before I knew it, my own vocal cords were producing the same awful howls. I wanted to scratch my eardrums out. It was the worst noise I'd ever heard. It pinched every single nerve existent in my skin.

But it wasn't just her voice.

Thousands of them.

All with these same bloody cries.

Truly, truly it was the sound of the deepest depths of Hell.

It horrorified me beyond what words could comprehend.

 _GEEETTT HIMMMM AAAWWWAAAYYYYY..._

The woman's voice was no longer elegant. It was a deep hiss, gurgling with the terrifying undertone of the most fearful noise. I could not explain it. It was personal, something that could only scare me this deeply. As though my mind had dug out every single fear inside of my memory and emotion and made it into a sound.

General P.O.V.

"Geeeettttt..." The blonde growled like a foaming beast, "...awwwwaaayyyy... awwaayyyy."

Natsu looked to his father with almost content, "Those surely are the whispers of a demon."

Igneel did not look at his son, only examined the scene playing out before him.

Sting slammed his fingers onto her head but to his surprise, she did not start to burn or steam like a demon typically would. Instead, something shocked his fingers but it did not blast him back, instead drew him in.

As though the power welcomed him.

And then Sting sprung his wrist back and the biggest grin spread across his lips. "... Why..." He dragged his finger under her chin to draw her bawling eyes up towards him. That brown gaze opened slightly and froze fully taking in the details of his face. "Welcome back."

Lucy was thrown back and Sting turned around, without so much as a summary of what happened. His guardians stood up and began to follow him toward the exit. Natsu stood up and lifted his chin, "We did not invite you here to create secrets for yourself."

Sting stopped in the doorway.

He looked slightly behind him to the aura of Natsu radiating off of him like a high-powered generator. Yes... the Fairy Tail masters never fail in power.

But they certainly lacked in wit.

"An ancient lock." Sting spoke with the tune of an unsolvable riddle. "Perfectly enchanted. It's marvelous." He chuckled lowly, "Ultear did not lie when she said she did not have the power to undo it." Sting turned his head forward, "As for now, that's all I am able to tell you."

"Disappointing." Natsu folded his arms, "Sabertooth has always been the masters of all forms of curses and enchantments. Yet their newest master can only figure out that little of information."

"I'll be seeing you again." Sting spoke, striding out, "Do be sure, girl, to keep that creature in your head at bay." He turned to his eyes to the golden haired half-human once more, "Give her the reigns and it will destroy you."

Lucy's teeth chattered as the advice sank deep into the back of her mind. She pulled her knees to her chest, staring forward, unable to return to a normal state of mind.

She was petrified.

Those five minutes caused her the worst pain she'd ever known.

Mentally, physically, emotionally...

How was she supposed to move from this spot?

The voice was not there.

The voices were not there.

It was just her.

And that lingering fear.

* * *

 **I enjoy making her suffer.**

 **Anyway, so MANY of you requested that this one specifica** **lly was updated. So happy summer vacation. Things are just getting more confusing and more non-consensual. This shit isn't supposed to be for the faint of heart. AIGHT. I'M EXPRESSING MY ANGST THROUGH RAPE AND DISCOMFORT AND DISTRAUGHT.**

 **Ok it's** like midnight and I'm tired so here. I don't have much to say. Enjoy. Prosper. Plz stop messaging me questions that'll **on** ly spoil the plot line for you. Questions like "Y THE FUK DID lUCY IN CHAPTER ONE HAVE SHORT HAIR BUT HAS EXTRA lONG HAIR IN CHAPTER TWENTY" is totally fine. Call me out bitch. But I'm not spoiling nothing. Unless u bribe me, then maybe.

K bye love you. Sorry for being shitty at updating.

~lovex - I CAN'T DO THE ONE BECAUSE MY COMPUTER SUCKS.


End file.
